


A New World, Two Loves

by LittleOne94



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOne94/pseuds/LittleOne94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri arrives in a new world. stuff happens. Is Yuuri really who Conrart expected him to be? Yozak/Yuuri. SLASH, Mpreg? UP FOR ADOPTION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture The King

His first thought when he woke was that he'd never seen a sky such a clear blue. A fresh scented breeze flickered across his damp cheeks. Every part of him ached, throbbing mind-numbingly at the force of the impact between him and the ground. Blinking slowly, he let out a slow even breath. This was what he had expected wasn't it? Well, not the pain part. But the rest Bob had explained to him. The mode of transportation left much to be desired though.

Slowly beginning to get himself up off the ground, his fingers brushed back through his hair and pushed the dripping strands out of his eyes. Sharp eyes sweeping over his surroundings, his jaw clenched together slightly thoughtful as he took in the farmlands and the village just down the hill. Gaining his feet, he paused for a moment, allowing himself to catch his balance before moving on to the edge of the road before heading in the opposite direction to the village. Despite knowing the language he had no desire to try his luck with the local people before he knew more about where he'd landed.

He hadn't been walking long when a dark shadow swept over him as a horse settled beside him, the lone blonde rider staring down at him with sharp blue eyes. He started shouting words at Yuri, his harsh sun-tanned face showing his displeasure when it became clear to him Yuri had no idea what he said; even though he had understood every work of it. Yuri knew he'd need to act his age as best he could around these new demons.

What he guessed was a knight dismounted, stepping towards Yuri who had enough sense to back up a step, wary about this stranger, knowing he was a threat. Before he could take another step backwards, massive hands closed around his head, clamping tightly on his skull. Struggling hard against the grip, his hands against the massive wrists, fingers dug hard into his scalp and pain flared within him.

A raucous cry escaped Yuri's throat, while it felt like something was tearing his mind apart from inside out, a crude blade slashing through his thoughts and digging up something. His fingernails bit into the man's skin, drawing blood as he fought the man's hold before managing to wrench himself free and sprawled down onto the earth with a heavy thud. Everything inside his head was screaming as his body now ached with a new fierceness. Phantom touches appearing all over his body while odd sounds made themselves known.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but the world did slowly come back into focus. Yuri vowed to himself he wasn't going to let the bastard get away with it!

"That should have done it." The blonde behemoth actually looked amused by the fact he was actually bleeding from Yuri's struggling "You should be able to understand me now."

Yuri gained his feet in an instant, jaw clenched and obsidian eyes burning with fire as he stared at the idiot before him, showing that he was not one to take such abuse from anyone. He wanted nothing more than to slug the man just once in that rather arrogant face, so he did.

Kicking the ass in the shins first, the giant leaned down enough that he was just able to get a good hit in. but he bustard looked even more pleased!

"Well now, it looks like the new Demon King actually has some fight in him!"

" _YURI!"_

Turning at the sound of his name, Yuri saw a pack of men on horses charging at him and Giant Man. Dust being flung up from under the hooves of the riders mounts. Obsidian eyes locked with Cinnamon and he had a sense of Daija view at the sight of them. Yuri had to admit as his eyes had met cinnamon, his day had just gone from weird to absolutely down right insane.

" _YURI_!"

"Here comes trouble." The blonde growled out before mounting his horse quickly, though regarding Yuri with dry amusement; It was not everyone that could actually get a good punch in.

"Get away from Yuri Adelbert! And I mean now!"

Urging his horse forwards, Adelbert drew his sword from its sheath before speeding into a charge directly towards the Conrart.

Now Yuri didn't stand still while this was going on. While the two knights were charging one another, Yuri decided to use their distraction to make a brake for it. Dashing into the undergrowth of the native wheat? Field.

Yuri ran as fast as he could without drawing suspicion by pumping magic into his limbs. He'd always been a fast runner naturally due to his blood, but trying to out run four horses was really starting to take its toll on him. If he didn't find some way to out maneuver them soon he was a goner!

Weaving through the farmer's field Yuri pushed himself harder; just up ahead at the end of the field he could see cover... Well a forest to be more precise, it would have to do. Plus with the shrubs underneath being so thick it would hopefully slow the horses down enough for him to gain a better lead. So Yuri pulled a sharp left turn and ran for cover.

"Yuri! We're not going to hurt you! Please stop sire!" the strange man in the lead yelled. _I believe that guy... Adelbert... called him Weller, Lord Conrart Weller_. _I doubt I'd be able to pronounce that easily. Such an odd feeling name._ Dashing into the cover of the trees Yuri searched ahead to see if he could see somewhere to hide in like a swamp or blackberry bushes before they broke through themselves.

_..Click, click. Click..._ looking up at the rattling sounds above him as he ran, Yuri spotted the flying skeletons the others had with them earlier whe-

" _WHOA!"_ Stumbling, Yuri looked down to see what he'd tripped over "shit!" ' _my own bloody feet, great. Of all the things to trip over, it had to be my own feet_ '. Yuri mentally cursed as he righted himself. Mentally berating himself for looking somewhere other than where he was heading. It was a Rookie Mistake!

-0-

_How can he move so fast?_ Conrartwondered idly as Yuri suddenly did a sharp left turn. Looking ahead of Yuri Conrartspotted the lining of trees that marked the end of the wheat field that Yuri seemed to be heading for...

Conrart cursed.

Yozak had had the same idea as Conrart, and knew firsthand how easy it was losing someone in a forest that thick, but for the kid to know that even...it was if he'd been trained. Instinctually most people run into open areas rather for area's that could easily turn against them. Yozak was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by his commander, "If we lose him in the forest up ahead we may have to track him." ordered Conrart.The men riding beside him nodded their understanding. Each determined to bring their King home safely. But Yozak just had to voice his assumption; the boys behavior was too far off what was expected to be normal, "Sir, has the kiddo been trained. You know...as a soldier or spy?"

"..."

When no response came, Yozak decided to push a little, the kid was too close to the forest for his comfort, and he needed to know what he was dealing with if he was going to track the brat. "Captain?"

"I don't know..." replied Conrart after a moment's thought. Earth was supposed to be a safe place, where there was no need to train for things like combat and war on an everyday basis...something was off. Maybe a war had broken out when he had left? But the priestesses hadn't mentioned it when he had been informed of Yuri's arrival. "Proceed carefully. We don't want to scare him off" Conrart finally decided, even while knowing the warning was redundant at this point.

Chuckling, Yozak just couldn't help it "Captain, l hate to inform you of this...but we kind of already scared the kid off!" Yozak finally bursting into laughter towards the end. A feat considering they were still riding.

"Why thank you Yozak. I did not know that. How very nice of you to point it out." murmured Conrart sarcastically, Urging his horse onward. Conrart effectively pulled ahead, ending the conversation and Yozak behind. He looked up in time to see Yuri stumble forwards. Seeing that Yuri was distracted, Conrard urged his men and their horses onto greater speeds headless of the danger. While Yuri was distracted, Conrart, Yozak and the other soldiers started to gain on the young youth.

Closing the gap between them quickly.

And by the time Yuri realized it, it was too late. He was surrounded.

Staring at his would-be kidnappers calmly. All Conrart got in was "Hello-" before Yuri decided to dive between two horses and make a mad sprint for it. The others tried to catch him on horseback again, but gave up and decided to go by foot when the undergrowth became too thick.

Escalating to a merry dash and chase through the undergrowth, which eventually ended with Yuri being tackled and hogtied for his efforts by Yozak.

0-0-0-0

Pacing back and forth in front of the inn's large fireplace, Gunter was worried. Conrart was late; they should have arrived with their new king three hours ago and yet they had not arrived. Had there been complications? Was His Highness alright?

Still wearing an impressive track into the rug, Gunter continued his rant in much the same fashion he had done for the past few hours. This had been going on since Conrart and Yozak had left six hours ago and driven a good number of the soldiers from the room, only two guards remained and that was only because they were honour bound to do so. "They're late. Something must have happened.-" Gunter had been repeating the same thing every hour already to the point all the guards practically had the whole rant memorised. Turning to the guards at the door Gunter immediately asked "What happened?" as if he fully expected for them to know the answer. But as had happened at least once every hour since the captain's departure, Gunter revived no reply from the guards; only blank, startled, or exasperated stares; depending on the hour and the guard.

Glaring daggers at them, he returned to his apprehensive pacing. Where things like; _is he cute?_ W _hat will he be like? I wonder what he looks like, what type of King will he be? Will he be cute or gruff like Gwen? Is he kind or cruel? w_ ere going through his mind like a swarm of busy bees. This continued for about 3 hours straight, while the guards on the door were changed twice; not many were able to endure a worrying Gunter for long and never alone.

"Your Excellency?" one of the guards that had been stationed outside the door asked questionably, snapping Gunter out of his thought/rant/torture technique effectively.

"What is it? Any news?" demanded Gunter, _had Conrart returned?_

"In a way yes Your Excellency. The King is here-" bracing himself, he waited. When no screeching scream or swooning came, the guard then became worried; His Grace was after all the loudest man he had ever met and could even out scream a number of females he knew as well. The maids he'd met while training at the castle had said he was rumoured to be mad under his feather brained, charming mask as well.

"The King is here?" the guard repeated nervously; He didn't want to say this as the person he had just glimpsed before the Captain was just a child. It made him worried about the future; for both their country and his boys.

"What!" Gunter screeched, barging past the guard and out the door -knocking the guard over in the process- only to stop just a few feet outside; stunned. He was shocked to see the boy who was to be their King, hands tied to the saddle pommel, sitting up in front of Conrart, coming through the gate towards them in the glorious evening light. Finally regaining enough control to try to speak -but yet he still stuttered- he asked his former student the first question that was able to make its way past his tongue.

"Conrart, why is he -the King- tied up?"

To which Yozak answered instead, unable to resist the temptation after seeing Gunter's face so white. Taking perverse pleasure in it even! "Because he can outrun us!" he said so matter-of-factly and with a false deadpanned voice, it was so funny; Like when you mother would sniff at you and say 'because l said so' when you'd ask an irritating _why_ question. Wolfram was prone to this predictably.

Gunter frowned now, confused. "He outran you?" now Conrart smirked, proud of his little Yuri's achievement now that the he wasn't the one chasing him "...on foot or on horseback?"

"On foot" Conrart replied, still with his smirk in place, only now a little wider than before. Gunter, -deciding to give up on trying to understand these two idiots when they were in a mood- turned to his future master. The young man in front of Conrart, Gunter noticed, was studying the conversation and those around him curiously. _How are we going to convince him we're not enemies when these two idiots tied him up? Well he doesn't look scared...wonder why?_ While momentarily distracted by the one question, he had forgotten his first. Which he now remembered, "Conrart, why are you late, what happened?" _I'd better get to the bottom of this._ Conrart, opening his mouth to answer, was stopped momentarily by Gunter's warningly muttered ' _from the beginning_ ' before Conrart could give him a non-answer.

Taking a deep breath, Conrart did as ordered and started from the beginning "Adelbert got to him first and told him something, don't know what so don't ask me" he replied to the question he knew Gunter was just about to ask "then when we arrived, I confronted Adelbert while the townspeople that had started to gather were chased away by our men. Meanwhile Yuri had already made a run for it into a farmer's field, and later a dense forest." Turning to the boy seated in front of Conrart, who met his eyes, innocently unwavering, Gunter asked the question everyone in the retrieval party wanted to know. "Your Majesty, why did you run?" curiosity written all over his face and the faces of the men behind him after Conrart's tale.

Frowning, as if he had to think hard on the matter –or that he thought the answer was obvious and he just thought they were stupid- Yuri replied. A small pout gracing his pretty lips "You guys started chasing me, of course I'd run."

"hmm" looking as if considering the statement seriously, Yozak stated "the kids got a point there Captain. Anyone would have run...plus we did come charging down the hill on four big _WAR HORSES_ " Yozak finished, suppressing a fit of very girly giggles and not really managing the self-appointed task.

Looking very annoyed at Yozak, Conrart conceded "I'll give you that...any way what did Adelbert say?" Conrart now asked Yuri, trying to change the subject and to ignore Yozak as he broke down into a loud, gulfing laughter.

Smiling a bright, mischievous smile, Yuri stated that "he didn't say much. Just said that you guys were basically evil incarnate and that you'd eat my brains out...like a zombie. Stuff like that" he finally finished calmly; waiting for the others to respond. It didn't take long.

While Gunter fainted, Conrart's look was both amused and horrified. Seeing this, Yozak laughed so hard that he cried. He was starting too really like this kid.

Yuri smirked before he dismounted with Conrart's aid, shifting his weight once he was on solid ground in order to ease the slight pain that came from riding for far longer than he was used to. He sent a silently prayer of thanks to Bob for tricking him into taking riding lessons as a child along with his other studies.

When Gunter regained consciousness, his wail of despair echoed around their commandeered campsite as he realised he'd neglected to greet his new King properly.

 

**A/N: my first one...probably sucks (sigh). Tell me what you think!**


	2. Lust in a Tent

The next morning -after Gunter had spent hours apologising and swooning over the new King- Gunter confronted Conrart in order to hear his report. He had been surprised by the fact the new King hadn't flinched when he had addressed him by his new tittle; Conrart had commented on how the new King was likely to behave and a general view on the land he grew up in before they had left to retrieve the King.

Finally spotting Conrart tending to organising the supplies, Gunter confronted him.

"Did you encounter any problems during your mission Conrart?"

"Von Grantz was there when I arrived." Admitted Conrart to his old instructor, amusement twinkled in those cinnamon eyes as he gazed at Yuri across the compound talking to one of his men with quiet pride. His platoon was made up of mostly half-breeds and humans, so he knew his men were very nervous about what the new Kings temperament would be like. "However, his Highness made it clear he did not wish for his company."

"How so?" inquired Gunter, before his head tilted in curiosity. As another question occurred to him, "It just occurred to me, why is he speaking the language of our part of the world?"

"From what I saw coming over the hill, he punched him quite hard." Conrart sighed as his amusement faded, rubbing a hand back through his hair after a moment, looking thoughtful. "As for the language barrier I can't be sure, but I think Von Grantz awakened the knowledge of a previous incarnation of his Majesty 's soul." The Temple Maiden had warned him it may be required considering the political climate with the humans right now. Conrart chuckled as he remembered something, "His Majesty was complaining quite a bit on our return about Von Grantz's creepy behaviour" as well as making him and the men endure his and Yozak's bickering when Yozak had decided to comment on his Highnesses small stature. The arguments had gotten quite ridiculous at one point, much to the amusement of the men with them. As Gunter let him be a moment later in order to attend to something else, Yuri approached. Resting his hand lightly against Conrart's uniform in an attempt to gain his attention.

Conrart gazed down at the hand that rested comfortably against his arm, fingers curling a little into his jacket and the dark eyes that watched his face for one long moment. It was rare that anyone willingly touched him like that, his status as a half-blood meaning that most still despised what he was. How many times had he felt his fingers being slapped away by his own younger brother, the sting of those words cutting at his heart? It was an odd feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

His smile turned less forced at the sensation as he gazed at his King.

"Do you require anything Sire?"

"No, just curious about this castle we're heading for." Admitted Yuri bashfully, "What's it like?"

Conrart thought on how to answer this; sadly he had more negative memories then positive ones associated with the castle they were heading for. "The castle sits atop a hill, overlooking the town below. The gardens are very beautiful." What else? "You will meet some very unique individuals."

"If you don't mind me asking sire, but did you know about this before? Why you're here?"

"Yes." Yuri stretched slightly, "I know I am to be the Demon King of this world."

"How?" he had been informed before leaving by Bob that the Shibuya's had wanted to raise Yuri like a normal child.

"Bob. There was an incident when I started kindergarten were I almost killed the other children with accidental magic. When it became obvious it wasn't a onetime thing Bob started training me."

"I see." There wasn't much else he could say; while rare, it wasn't unheard of for demon children to exhibit an affinity with an element while a child. It was normally celebrated as a sign of strong magic.

0-0

On the road to the castle, the group was forced to make frequent stops due to their young King being so unused to travel. Changing frequently, Yuri would ride with Conrart for the first few hours, and then he would change to riding with Yozak; Gunter was still a bit too excited just yet for it to be safe for Yuri o ride with him just yet. But -due to his inexperience with long rides and his normally active lifestyle- he couldn't stay still for too long -let alone on the horse- which was beginning to toll on Yozak's nerves; sure he never voiced the fact he was sore, but whenever he got saddled with the kid he was stuck with a near permanent hard-on because of the kids rubbing and he wasn't able to relieve himself for hours. Not only that, because of all this stopping and starting, a trip that would normally take a week was about to take four.

Strolling through camp Yozak contemplated what he knew and wanted; he knew he had to stay with the others, but it was tempting to just go on ahead of everyone. Back to the castle and safely away from the walking boner inducer!

"Yozak!" called Conrart, running to catch up with him from the officers tent.

"What is it Captain? Do you need little ol' me for something? Or is something wrong with the Kid?" asked Yozak with a smirk. Grinning in reply, what came out of his mouth...well, Yozak wasn't expecting it.

"As a matter of fact, there is. His majesty's tent has gotten a large hole in it during our travels. And as one of the soldiers with a water elemental affinity has told me, there is a heavy amount of rain on the way. So I'm putting him with you, is that alright?"

"What about you? Why can't he stay with you? You like him more than me!" complained Yozak loudly. Not liking this new turn of events. Where went his peaceful night's sleep?

"Can't. He was sharing his tent with Gunter, so he's now staying with me. Which means you've got Yuri' Conrart stopped. Pondering 'though...if you'd rather sleep with Gunter..."

Yozak sighed "No, no, no. I'll take the kid, don't worry." after all, most who knew the man, knew of the scholars sleeping habits. And well…clingy just wasn't his thing.

"Excellent! Then I'll go inform him of his new sleeping arrangements" turning to do just that, Conrart then proceeded to walk away with a happy bounce in his step. Well aware of Yozak's plight. He'd noticed Yuri seemed to take great joy in riling Yozak up.

Muttering to himself. Yozak knew he had things to do before his tent would fit another person. After all, he had brought 3 of his working dresses on this _wonderful_ trip, and he needed to think of a way to prevent them being rumpled; Nobles had the ability to spot a wrinkle a mile away, if not a turncoat.

0-0

Later on that night -after Yuri had settled in and was now changing into his new blue PJ's- Yuri was oblivious to the fact that someone was approaching the tent…

Yozak was just getting back from stuffing his dresses into his captains bags, when he happened on a most surprising –and arousing- sight. Yuri had his ass in the air as he was trying to pull his pants up in the small tent. Offering a most...pleasurable view of how tight it was, and the royal underwear was defiantly not helping. Deciding to notify Yuri of his precents Yozak coughed, only for it to turn half way into a snicker at the brat's startled face.

"Young man, do you offer such a view to all your sleeping companions?" he asked teasingly, now grinning proudly at his newfound form of revenge.

Yuri squeaked indignity, turning to face a grinning Yozak "Oh hi ya Yozak, l a...wasn't expecting you to come back so early...uh..." Yuri, now blushed a lovely rosy red. Out of his depth now that he was quite latterly the one caught with his pants down.

Yozak laughed "Kiddo, I'm faster than l look". Looking around, Yozak found that his bed had been slept in. _The kid properly took a nap...ha, this could be more fun than l first thought!_

"Have a nice nap? Dinner will be ready in an hour" not waiting for a reply, Yozak turned and proceeded to the mess tent. Happily whistling a lively little tune alone the lines of _'My Good King Henry'._ Leaving a very flustered Yuri in his wake to follow him once he'd pulled up his pants up.

**0-0-0**

As the trip slowly wore on to the halfway point, Yozak decided to pass the time by teasing Yuri. And if Conrart noticed, he said nothing.

When Yuri was in his saddle, Yozak would pass the time by tickling the back of Yuri's neck with his breath, or fondling, and pinching his hips or thighs. Doing so at _length_ just to make Yuri blush or squeak in response. Yuri had tried using the evil wiggling trick again in retaliation, but when he just pressed himself tighter to acquire more friction…it probably didn't work as Yuri had originally planned. The only time Yuri ever got a break from Yozak was when Yuri was riding with Conrart…or when he was sleeping. Sometimes not even then.

Until one night, two weeks later, Conrart decided to confront Yozak about his bullying of sweet Yuri; a week was fine, but two was just chronic!

"...It's not nice. He's not used to this world yet, hell he's not even used to _us_ yet!...' on, and on, and on. It appears Conrart has had enough of his antics with Yuri, but at this point, he couldn't help it. "So just tell me why! Yozak are you listening to me? Yozak!" snapped Conrart, Yozak thought Conrart sounded eerily like Gunter when he ranted.

"hahaha, but Conrart, it's been two weeks and you haven't said anything about it~" Yozak countered in his defence, before he added, a bit reluctantly "And besides even you've got to admit that he's pretty darn cute when he blushes and squeaks like that." Yozak blushed slightly, informing Conrart on just what was really going on with Yozak. But seeing that Yozak wasn't really aware of it himself yet, he decided to not mention it.

"Just let up on the teasing. Or there'll be hell to pay. Got it?" Conrart warned, wanting to go to bed now, and knowing that Yozak did too. It was late.

Yozak sighed "yea, yea. I hear ya". With that, Conrart walked away without another word. Yozak doing the same, if at a quicker pace; after all, Yuri was waiting.

0-0-0

Checking on Yozak and Yuri in the morning held a rather cute surprise for Conrart; when he had peaked inside their tent, he found that the two were spooning together happily, and that Yozak's arms were tightly wrapped around Yuri.

They were so cute together. Conrart decided that everyone could use a rest day. So he declared for the soldiers to relax as he passed by the various tents of his men. leaving the two clingy bed-mates alone. Little did he know what had transpired the night before...unlike the nearby soldiers; who had heard everything. they would be using Conrart's rest day to reclaim the hours of sleep they'd missed last night.

**_0-Flash-Back-0_ **

_Sitting around the campfire, long after everyone else had gone to bed, Yuri shivered. But not from the cold he couldn't sleep. He sighed; he missed his home, missed his mom and her curry...missed -almost everyone- from back home really. But most of all, he felt kind of lonely here. Normally he had his friends with him when he had to go away for an extended time. While this wasn't his first time without, it never sat well with him._

_0-0_

_Back in the tent Yuri and Yozak shared, Yozak was beginning to feel nervous. Yuri was later than normal; some nights he did seem to like to brood in private, but he was never gone this long before. Looking at the moon outside, Yozak frowned '_ Everyone would have gone to bed by now.' _he crawled out of the tent and stood up '_ I better go see what's wrong _.' With that, Yozak strolled down the lanes of tents, heading for the last big fire of the night; Yuri was bound to be there. Yozak reasoned; it was where everyone sat, ate and talked, till they were ready to go to bed when the other fires had been put to rest._

 _Coming to the end of the last lane, Yozak spotted Yuri just sitting on his own at the last fire of the night; looking very much like a little lost puppy with his cute little pout. Yozak blushed. Gwendal was the only male he knew with a bad cutesy fetish, but he had to admit he wasn't adverse to it ether; that's how he knew that Gwendal would both love_ and _hate Yuri. He was just too cute...just the thought of it made Yozak grin, much like a predator grins when it see's prey...when he was contemplating catching his prey, that is. Yozak's grin spread even wider. The Kiddo_ was _his prey; he just needed to catch him._

_Yozak walked over to him and sat down, throwing a lazy arm around the young man's shoulder. Making Yuri tense in surprise and suspicion; despite being so close to the fire, Yuri was cold to the touch; Yozak knew some advanced water elementals skin temperature could react to their emotions, but Yuri wasn't even meant to know it existed just yet._

" _What's wrong Kiddo? You don't look happy." asked Yozak, generally concerned for the youth before him. Yuri, looked up, "I'm just a little home sick, that all." he replied before then turned back to watch the fire, relaxing in Yozak's arms not long after as he became hypnotized by the flame. Yozak even found himself watching the fire at one point._

" _Come back to the tent with me," grinning, Yozak continued "We'll spoon!" it had shocked him the first few mornings, mused Yozak, but he'd quickly gotten used to waking up like that._

" _OK."_

" _What was that?" he inquired. Yozak wondered if he was starting to hear things in his 'old age'. He knew he wasn't_ that _old, but maybe it started earlier in some?_

" _You don't want to?" asked Yuri while throwing Yozak a sheepish grin, which made the older man blush slightly at its cuteness._

" _Huh no...WAIT yes, yes l do uhh...come on" getting up abruptly, Yozak took Yuri's hand and they walked back to their tent. Well, Yozak looked a bit more like he was marching._

 _Once inside, Yozak threw himself on Yuri. Quickly ravishing the boy with kisses and the most indecent of touches as he divested Yuri of his clothing, leaving him panting for air, "Yuri...are you ok with this? I can stop if you don't want to" asked Yozak nervously. He didn't want to push the boy too far too soon, his new_ king _, but he didn't want to stop ether. But then he heard the best answer he could have hoped for; a breathless "No, please don't stop~" Not needing to be told twice, Yozak dived in; causing Yuri's cry's to echo through the whole camp. Making a lot of hardened solders blush and, depending on their proximity to the pair, squirm._

_After one night, Yuri felt as if he'd been taken to pieces and reassembled. He found Yozak is both greedy and generous; he's thorough, and keeps a steady pace that can be comforting or maddening depending on his mood, but commands Yuri to yield to it either way. Which Yuri did, knowing better than to fight something that felt that good._

0-0-0

The rest of the trip continued in much the same fashion. With Yozak's teases, Yuri's cries, and Conrart's barely hidden amusement and the tired amused grumbles of the soldiers...


	3. Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle

Arriving at the beautiful stone walls of Blood Pledge Castle, Yuri was labelled 'speechless' as he gazed upon the gaudy structure; not having seen anything like it before outside of his school books.

His shocked face amused both Yozak and Conrart greatly; as well as most of the solders in their company. Riding up the road to the large wooden gate of the outer wall to the main city, they stopped to give Yuri his own horse. A pure black mare whose temperament was that of great affection and loyalty to its new master; they had contemplated a stallion instead in the beginning, but the image that would send to the populace would place a bad image on the new King at this point in time. Memories of the last war were still fresh in many minds.

As they were riding through the gate, Yuri noticed the flowers lining the walls as they rode while the soldiers on the wall they had passed looked at them through the gaps. As the trumpet blew to announce them, a great cheer filled the air from the populous that was almost deafening. Turning to look at the boy in front of him, Yozak saw the kid pale to a deathly white.

"Relax kiddo. It's just a short ride to the castle; everyone will simply love you... _relax_ "

"But I don't know how to ride" Wined Yuri mournfully. But as they entered the main street where the populous were gathered, Yuri's back straightened and a smile was firmly planted on his face, he started to laugh and thank the citizens for their warm welcome and the pretty pink flowers they offered. But if anyone saw the hickeys on their new Kings skin, no one said anything. ' _And if any gossip about his Yuri got out he'd fix it.'_ thought Yozak,with that decided, they continued on their way to Blood Pledge Castle at a slow pace. With Yozak keeping an extra keen eye on Yuri's admirers; if anyone asked he could just say he was looking for assassins.

**Time-Skip**

Storming into his room furious, Yozak slammed himself into his bed, crushing his favourite blue silk nightgown in the process. He knew the kid knew nothing about the customs here, but to _propose to that brat on his first night_ was just ridiculous! And the fact that that airy scholar would accept it was simply so dumb and idiotic that he was at a loss for words. Plus, that stupid little lord brat started bragging to the whole castle right after that dumb duel! Saying how his fiancée was _so strong_ , or how _exotic_ he looked with his _majestic_ black hair and eyes...of cause he looks majestic! _He's a bloody KING for crying out loud! MY KING!_

_knock, knock, knock..._

Jumping up, Yozak stormed over, yanking the door open to see a worried Conrart standing outside his door.

"What do you want captain? I was just about to go to bed" asked Yozak in a voice that was so cold that even ice would be frozen with fear. This shocked Conrart; he'd never seen Yozak so angry before. Even if he knew the reason why he was so angry, he knew the law as well as Yozak did. It was hard to get out of a noble engagement, let a loan a royal one when only one party wished to break it.

"Want to go drinking? We'll empty the palace store of all its liquor...I bet l could drink you under the table!" he added that last bit as an afterthought. Yozak liked to drink, and they often tried to see who could handle their liquor that night. It often changed.

"...Ok. Meet you in an hour. Same old place" with that, Yozak slammed the door shut in Conrart's face. Too angry to care right now.

**One Hour Later...**

Walking through the corridor, Yozak stopped by Gunter's room to pick up some of his home brewed 'Blood Fire' whiskey. With that in hand, Yozak then proceeded to one of the old common rooms, the one him and the captain had claimed for themselves a few years ago. Truthfully, it wasn't far from Günter's room, and sometimes you could even hear music being played. But the room didn't have much, just a few chairs, lounges and a massive chandler hanging from the ceiling, with blood red coloured walls and a cold stone floor they'd covered in rugs.

"Yozak." Hearing his name snapped Yozak out of his observations "you going to stand there or are you going to bring some of that Blood Fire over here to share" drawled Conrart, having already drowned a glass of brandy. Walking over to the lounge Conrart was lounging on; Yozak placed his bottles on the table, and then sprawled out on the couch opposite Conrart. They proceeded to start drinking, starting with brandy's and spirits, slowly working their way into the harder whiskey and Blood Fire.

"So what you going to do?" asked Conrart, before downing another glass.

"About what?" queried Yozak, deliberately acting oblivious.

"Yuri."

Yozak sighed, "Don't know. Not much I can do about it. The kid doesn't know how to break it off, and little lord brat probably won't leave him alone...gods forbid anyone tell the Kiddo how to break the engagement" Yozak huffed, he was already trying to think on how to do just that without alerting anyone to the fact he'd done it, no even Yuri.

Conrart pondered for a moment, he'd done a little research before he'd came and thought he'd found somewhat of a solution; "What's the law about marrying someone who's pregnant and unwilling when their partners still alive?"

Yozak frowned, not understanding what he was getting at "the father would be able to claim the child as his own and marry their partner instead of the other if it can be proven the child is in fact his and if the pregnant demon or human doesn't object. Why? What are you getting at?" demanded Yozak; it was a very old law he knew hadn't been used in 50yrs.

Conrart sighed "Did you use protection when you slept with Yuri? Or did you just magically get some in the middle of a forest? Or did a fairy give it to you?" Conrart finished sarcastically. Really with being such a good spy, Yozak could be so dense sometimes.

Realisation finally dawned on Yozak's face "No, no we didn't. I didn't have any... and I think he wasn't worried cause he didn't know boys could have kids here or he knows he's infertile or something..." thinking back on it now, he should have explained the first night; but it's slipped his mind during their travel; It was common knowledge after all.

"How many times did you guys umm..." Conrart trailed off, not really comfortable with the topic considering it was about his own godson and not one of Yozak's usual trysts.

Yozak grinned at the memory; Yuri's sweet moans were like music to his ears "Almost every second night after the first night we 'slept' together". As Yozak had been talking, Conrart had been nodding and remembering the rather loud complaints from some of the more outspoken soldiers that had started around that time.

"And even the most deftest soldier could hear you two 'going at it' all night...so there's your proof, what do you plan on doing?" asked Conrart curious. It was funny how Yozak's proof was two squads of sleepless soldiers. It would be the icing on the cake if the child was born with Yozak's orange mop. If there even was a child to start with anyway, Yozak was right in that some male demons were unfertile in the sense of a bearer; this was usually because the individual was a pure dominate and their magic recognised this fact.

Yozak thought for a moment "I'll have to wait till he shows, or Wolfram could have a chance to kill the child before it can be proven Yuri even has it." It was definably something the selfish brat would do.

"Well, _we_ don't even know if he has it yet. We'll have to get Gisela to check pretty soon though." Conrart thought for a moment "We could say we just want to see how his health is doing considering the long ride; that we're just checking how his body is adjusting to the new world and such."

Yozak grinned "That could work. But will she help us?" asked Yozak, curious. He wasn't around Gisela much; only the times he was admitted to the battle infirmary.

"She should. She knows what Wolfram's like having to heal his victims more than once. I'll ask her in the morning."

With that decided, Conrart and Yozak continued to drink long into the night. Singing, dancing (falling), and talking at length while music could be heard coming from Günter's room.

0-0

Later the next morning, while Conrart was getting his medical tea from the infirmary for his and Yozak's hangover, he discussed with Gisela what he and Yozak would like to have done and what had happened on the journey here, then asked if she would like to help.

Unsurprisingly for Conrart, but surprisingly for Yozak, she agreed.

0-0-0-0

As the week went bye, Wolfram announced his engagement to young King Yuri to any and all within shouting range, as said king tried to avoid him like the plague. The maids and some of the soldiers made sure to let this dissatisfaction in the castle with the union be known to the populous; they knew if the brat prince caused trouble he'd try to pin it on their new King, as he had in the past tried pinning his indiscretions on his older brother, Conrart. It was during this time; when Yuri was hiding from Wolfram, that Yozak had come to find to be the most…inspiring of opportunities.

As Yozak was walking through the stone corridors of Blood Pledge Castle during one such incident, he was unaware that the object of his desires would be requiring his 'help' within the immediate future.

 ** _Umff,_** falling to the ground, Yozak looked up to see said object of desire. Yuri Subuya, the Demon King, straddling his lap in a most _delicious_ way. Not a good position for the enthused spy to be in as he was quickly becoming aroused…well, not so much because of the position but the location could have been better.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty, pleasant evening isn't it?" Yozak greeted politely. Trying -and failing- to keep the cheeky grin from slowly forming upon his lips as he watched heat rise to lightly tanned cheeks; he wasn't disappointed with Yuri's response; the kid was easy to rile up when stressed.

"wha- Ah sorry, sorry! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere-"Yuri suddenly stopped, seeing the look of desire and lust enter the eyes of the man beneath him as well as feeling the bulge forming quickly under his rump. What he didn't know was while he had been talking, he had been in-avertedly rubbing against Yozak's groin; slowly bringing him to full attention.

Yozak's grin only stretched into an evil, perverted smirk. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Yuri's eyes widened slightly at hearing Yozak's suggestive tone, just as a blush adorned his own cheeks once more, but he smiled gently none-the-less "it has, hasn't it...how have you been?" he'd definably prefer going back to the days living in a tent with Yozak then his current days in the castle with the arrogant little brat following him around.

"I've been better little one. What about you? Still hiding from Little Lord Brat?" Yozak inquired in a sing-song tone of voice as he motioned for Yuri to stand. Making Yuri scowl as he was reminded why he was running in the first place, even as he followed Yozak's directions.

"Yea...do you know anywhere where he won't find me? I've kind-a ran out of places to hi-what?" inquired Yuri, seeing the incurious look Yozak was sending him.

"You couldn't have used them all; this castle is huge!"

Yuri gave him a deadpanned look, "The castle is occupied Yozak; there's nowhere I can hide that a maid or guard hasn't seen me enter." Yozak sighed at this; Yuri was right. All Little Lord Brat had to do was follow the gossip vine to find Yuri's location. Gabbing Yuri's hand, he dragged the willing King to his bedchambers before locking the door. As one of the kingdoms master Spies, entry into his rooms were forbidden from all but the King; anyone else was charged with treason. Not even Little Lord Brat would risk being charged with treason by doing something so openly. It helped the brat knew he'd tattle.

"How come I've barely seen you since we entered the castle?" inquired Yuri sleepily as he lay down on Yozak's bed. He hadn't been able to catch a decent wink of sleep since he arrived; he was currently reframing from doing anything –like literally kicking the leech out of his room- just yet because he didn't know if whatever he did would have some alternate meaning here. Like the slap.

Leaning back on his bed, Yozak thought about his answer. "I spend a lot of time away from the castle in my line of work; but because of my skill and relationship to you I've been reassigned as your part-time hidden guard. If I'm seen, even by you, I'm not doing my job right." He personally thought Conrart had manipulated Gwendal into making the assignment; the man was weak against his brothers; due to guilt he suspected. Looking down at the exhausted teen, Yozak frowned; now that his libido wasn't distracting him he noticed it was just before lunch and Yuri already looked like the walking dead, and he was laying oddly; as if he was nursing an injury…running his hands lightly over Yuri, he paused when he noticed Yuri flinch when he reached Yuri's upper arm; bingo. Little Lord Brat had probably gripped Yuri so tightly Yuri had bruised. He'd inform Conrart and the others about this, but without Yuri himself voicing it he and the others couldn't do much. "If lord brat harms you Yuri, order a guard to seize him immediately and have him placed in the castle dungeons." Ordered Yozak, Yuri didn't know anything yet, and he knew Lord Brat would take advantage of it, just as he had done with the engagement.

"Will do, I promise." Replied Yuri sleepily; Yozak's caresses had sent him into a light daze. Running his fingers along Yuri's back, Yozak watched calmly as his little King drifted off to sleep; he knew Yuri was tired, but he also knew he'd need to be up early for the coronation ceremony tomorrow, and the long awaited medical check-up.

Settling in, Yozak contented himself with a little nap as he watched over his Yuri. And if his eye wondered to the boys stomach…who could blame him?

0-0-0

Sticking his hand into the demon-made waterfall as instructed, Yuri felt a tug. The tug was getting stronger rapidly, 'feeling' the magic around whatever was causing the tug quickly he determined he couldn't feel anything malicious coming from it. Curious, he let the strange magic pull him into the water; though really he didn't have a real choice in the matter.

When the people watching the ceremony noticed their new King disappearing through the waterfall, chaos ensured.

-0-

Arriving in the girls bathroom stall to the sound of Murata talking to someone, Yuri knew.

Whatever that magic was, it had allowed him to travel back to Earth.

He so needed to learn that trick!

 

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. And I know that the chapters are short (sorry about that). If there's anything you want or would like to happen (like a scene or something) please PM me. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Van da Via Island

Yuri was lucky that he'd been carrying a few of his textbooks when he'd been pulled through; he'd had them hidden under his cloak as he knew Gunter wanted to jump straight back into lessons after the ceremony, and he hadn't fancied taking a trip back to the royal bedchamber where Wolfram could no doubt ambush him.

One call to the Earth Demon King and he had a tutor in written demon text lined up -so he could actually read Gunter's books- and another on the running of medieval European Kingdoms and warfare; as it seemed like the most relevant time period and culture to the one he'd observed in the Demon Kingdom.

Besides his lessons and classes, Yuri had dragged Murata into helping him form his own team for Baseball. It was during one of their practice matches that he was pulled through the water once more.

0-0-0

After being dried off, Yuri was escorted to Gwendal's office; where he was promptly glomped by an enthusiastic Gunter.

"Majesty~!"

"It'd good to see you too Gunter" patting a crying Gunter as he returned the hug, Yuri silently begged Conrart for help. He had no idea what you were supposed to do for crying people!

"You need to retrieve the Demon Sword; Morgif" Demanded Gwendal, once Yuri'd moved Gunter into a more comfortable position.

"Is it like a Holy Sword? 'Cause that would be so cool!" inquired Yuri dramatically. He knew a demon sword would help him fit in here properly, but he really did prefer his staff back home better.

"No. It is a demon sword." deadpanned Gwendal, unaware of the Kings thoughts.

0-0-0

"Is the sword really the only reason we're being sent Yozak?" queried Yuri once the pair were alone on the ship; Yuri had noticed Yozak boarding in drag while they were still on the pier. It was sad to say Yozak _wasn't_ the most virile women he'd ever seen.

"Nope~, Gwendal wants to keep the Lords away from you for as long as possible. You arrived back right when a meeting between the lords was scheduled." Yozak shrugged. He knew Yuri a bit more then even Conrart at this point, but knew many were worried that Yuri was either like their previous treacherous monarch, or a warmonger like her brother.

"Are they really going to give me that much trouble?" it would hinder his plans if it they did.

"They'll most likely have a go at controlling you like they did with the last Queen." Mused Yozak; while he wasn't involved in politics himself, he did need to keep an eye out for traitors in his line of work as well as because of his half-breed status.

"How would they do that?" as King they should obey him. At least that was what the books he read had said.

"Each has something the others need or want. They use these resources to bargain with the other houses and as a means to control them." listening to Yozak showed him he needed to change his plans a bit. Originally he wanted to make it so the Kingdom was self-reliant from the other countries, but now he knew he needed to make his own governing area self-reliant from the other Nobles as well. And most likely not let them be aware of it until it was too late.

0-0-0

Van da Via island was a sight for sore eyes. When the pirates had attacked, Yuri and Conrart were able to take them out with help from the other passengers, but despite this the coast guards had still been suspicious of their group because of Wolfram's hair. It was only with the insistence of Heathcrife and the other passengers along with some fast talking that saved them from being locked up along with the pirates.

And now they were climbing a mountain.

"Are we sure this is the right mountain? Wolfram doesn't look like he'll last the top of this one let alone if we need to climb another." Commented Yuri to the others, while trying to ignore the urge to poke the half-dead demon; it really was very tempting. He also found it weird Wolfram wasn't able to keep up; from what he'd observed everyone at the castle at least had some training. Hell, even computer nerds back home could climb at least one mountain as easy as this!

"We're on the right mountain your majesty." Conrart sighed; he knew the reason his brother was exhausted was because he'd always been a homebody and lazy in anything except painting and fire magic. Looking at his heaving brother next to the perfectly fine King was an embarrassing sight. He'd need to speak to Gwendal when they returned about this. They needed to get Wolfram into shape before he embarrassed them further. Conrart was just contemplating throwing Wolfram over his shoulder when Yozak came back.

"What'd you find?"

"Inn up ahead by half a kilometre; we can stay there while we're here as the top of the mountain isn't too far from it." Informed Yozak happily, he wanted a warm bath already; sea water simply _killed_ his hair and complexion!

In the end Conrart had to carry Wolfram the rest of the way.

0-0

At the inn they were now staying at they learned about the legend of the cursed hot spring from the serving girl. Conrart and Yozak had decided Morgif was probably there, so had to go investigate it; leaving Wolfram behind.

As they were rowing into the cave all Yuri could think as he eyed was 'how Conrart was able to procure a boat on the top of a mountain was anyone's guess'. He'd turned around to look at the scenery, and when he turned back Conrart suddenly had a working row boat.

"Should I be worried Kiddo?" inquired Yozak good-naturedly; he wasn't actually worried because Yuri's look was more of a _how-the-fuck-did-he-do-that_ then a _I-want-to-jump-you_ kind of look.

Peaking at Yozak, Yuri pretended to think about it "Maybe…" it would have been more convincing if Yuri had actually looked at Conrart when he'd said that. As it was neither man was convinced. It didn't take long for Yuri to spot a glint of metal in the water. Given the fact there was no natural light this deep in the cave he deduced this was probably the sword they were looking for.

"Do you think that glint in the water is the sword?" Yuri waited as they made their own inspection of the glint. It didn't take long for them to agree with him on the matter. When Yozak got burnt by the water, Yuri healed him immediately before it could swell; surprising the others. He was not healer, but he did have battlefield training in healing; healing itself just seemed to come naturally to him.

After some debate they theorized only Yuri could enter the water…and he had to do it nude. Yozak was thrilled, Conrart was amused.

Yuri wanted to tip the boat on the pair.

Bob had informed him that -as the Demon King- he automatically had a partial contract with the elements; Water being his stronger element because of his link to the Wincott family. Water he'd noticed -and those who dwelled in it- seemed to favour him over others. Swimming towards the sword it didn't take long before he was reaching down to grab it. It was only his ingrained reflexes that stopped him being bitten by whatever that white thing was. When he brought it up, Yuri blinked at it once before showing the others.

"Do all demon swords have a face?" queried Yuri calmly; he knew he was most likely going into shock right now.

" ** _No_** " they both answered together as they stared at the moaning face. Trying to come to terms with what Yuri had pulled from the bottom of the hot spring.

They all just decided to roll with it.

0-0

They stayed at the inn for three more days in order to recuperate before making the journey down the mountain; though Wolfram probably could have done with a few more days. Yuri decided they should head straight back for Shin Makoku, while Yozak wanted Yuri to participate in a gladiator event so he could absorb souls when people died. They compromised; they'd watch a few matches before heading back to Shin Makoku.

They should have just skipped it.

They had expected for Morgif to glow a little or something small when it absorbed a soul, but instead they got a tornado that tore the coliseum apart. If not for Yozak and Conrart's quick thinking with the costumes they would have been caught.

Thankfully the rest of the trip back was uneventful.

0-0-0

Gwendal and Gunter had been pleased with their return.

Yozak informed Gwendal about what had happened; from who he'd met aboard the ship there right down to the old man in the audience who a heart attack and their little escape. Yuri was shocked to learn the merchant he had befriended was the crown princess and former crown prince of the land Gwendal had told him before their trip were preparing for war against them.

Leaving the office to retire for the night, Yuri pretended not to notice the way Gwendal watched him leave.

0-0

"What did you leave out of your report?" demanded Gwendal of Yozak once the King and Conrart had left. He had seen the way both Yozak and Conrart had looked at each; their tell.

Yozak shrugged "There is little doubt now that he's been trained before; he showed professional ease in dispatching those pirates with that broom, and had no trouble keeping up with us on the mountain. Wolfram was actually the one slowing us down!" While not normally on a person's top ten weapons list, Yuri had proven that even without a hidden blade a broom could be deadly. He'd never look at them the same again. "How did the meeting with the Nobles go?" inquired Yozak instead, he knew Yuri was planning something, but he just didn't know what yet. What he did know was it involved the Nobles somehow. Until he knew more he wouldn't say anything to Gwendal, though he also didn't know how Yuri would react is he tattled on him.

Gwendal sighed. "They wanted to meet the new King, Stoffel seemed especially interested in doing so; no doubt he plans to become regent once more." He wasn't surprised to see Yozak's face sour at the news. Stoffel was the main reason the last war started in the first place, and his promotion of the segregation of half-breeds such as Yozak led many to their deaths.

 


	5. Stoffel

When he had arrived on Earth once more, Yuri contacted his old commander -who was also his cousin- in England. While not to different worlds, the English demons used a transportation spell that sounded simular to whatever was being used to transport him to Shin Makoku. While most demons couldn't use Maryoku on Earth, some could and had adapted their magic to this world.

" _We use air magic for our spell, but the principle may be the same for your water. Picture the location or body of water where you want to end up, and keep that image in your head as you release your Maryoku into the water with your purpose. Try that and tell me how it goes; if it doesn't work we'll try something else. But be aware you may need to account for time differences between the worlds; from what you told me about your previous travels you may be able to leave and return moments after you leave despite spending months in one world._ "

"Thanks Ry, I'll let you know how it goes."

" _You better Yu-chan. I've got to go drag Haku out of a tree now, see you later_."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone Yuri was amused. Haku was Ry's eldest daughter, and seemed to have an endless obsession with trees; he and Bob privately thought she was an earth elemental and liked to be close to her element. Despite being only 6 the girl could probably climb trees better than the professionals, this fact tended to play havoc with Ry's nerves; as the man had to search frequently in the treetops surrounding his property for the girl.

While his lessons with his teachers continued, Yuri had taken to carrying a number of books –including the ones Gunter had given him- along with packets of seedlings in his pockets just in case he got pulled through randomly. He'd had Bob test them thoroughly to insure he wouldn't be introducing contaminated plants into Shin Makoku's ecosystem. They were still trying to work out how to get animals across. Yozak had informed him that many of the Nobles appreciated beauty, and so he tried to find what the Nobles didn't have, that could still be considered beautiful. But it wasn't only beauty he was looking into; he was also looking into the practical. He was mainly looking into sheep, cows, and chickens at the moment, as well as medieval technology. Ry had taught him it was the little things that made the big things happen.

**_BEEPBEEPBEEP_ **

Looking to his watch, it took Yuri a moment to figure out why it was going off. When he did, his eyes widened. He was so gonna be late! Grabbing both his bags as he left Yuri hopped on his bike and peddled as hard as he could to the training ground. Spotting Murata up ahead, Yuri was halfway through calling out to him when it happened; When he road over an unexpected bump, his handlebars twisted, sending him flying into the gully water below.

0-0

Gasping for air as his head broke the surface, Yuri did his best to clear his airways from the unexpected trip; he'd sucked in a lungful of water in his surprise. He was quite over the unexpected trips now.

"Welcome back your Majesty. I am Ulrike, Head Priestess of the Temple of the Original King."

Looking at the little girl before him, Yuri sensed her age and power by her aura. She may have looked like a child to his eyes, but he knew she was anything but. Smiling at her, Yuri set to work detangling himself from the water hyphens.

"Pleased to meet you Ulrike, please just call me Yuri." Looking behind Ulrike, Yuri noticed Conrart and the others waiting.

"Hi guys!"

As Gunter rushed to greet him -now that he was out of the water- and Wolfram accused him of cheating again, Conrart calmly made his way over. After a quick tour to the main temple chamber, their little group departed for Blood Pledge Castle. While he was no novice -having been lead on the ponies whenever his family visited the circus- Yuri admitted to himself that riding on his own was a completely different experience. As Yuri eyed Ao before him as they travelled, he decided right then and there that he'd need to learn to ride a horse properly. Conrart had explained before that the horses here had two hearts unlike on Earth. Because of this he suspected they needed to be handled differently to the horses back home…the general temperament of the creatures would need to be taken into consideration as well; just because something was classified as trained or domesticated didn't mean it wasn't still dangerous.

0-0

Looking around the treasure room Yuri's first thought was _so cool!_ Followed by _What a mess!_ The artefacts and treasures themselves looked cool, but the room itself was filled with dust, with the bigger artefacts having only had a sheet thrown over them. If the treasure room was this bad he shuddered to think what the rest of the castle was like. They hadn't been back for very long when it had been announced a national treasure had been stolen and seemingly random attacks were occurring in the surrounding area.

"Where is this gem supposed to have been located?" Yuri inquired to one of the soldiers. He'd deal with the mess later. He just _knew_ Rufus had given him a complex, but really, Lady Celi had certainly let the castle get into disrepair. All but the garden and inner walls seemed to need work.

"This way your Majesty" being led to a crown with a large stone missing, Yuri noticed small indentations in the metal were someone had pried the clasps for the gem open. Looking at the dusty floor he noticed two small footprints, the half shape and different sizes suggested two women.

"Has an inventory been taken lately Gunter?"

"No your Majesty. The last inventory was performed during the reign of the 21st Maou." Gunter informed him, looking around curiously himself; only the King and his advisers were permitted entrance. A position he had only held with the current King.

"So how do we know more hasn't been stolen? And how did the guards know something had been stolen when it's obvious this room is rarely visited?" If at all. It was like they only came in here to dump the next treasure.

Silence met his blunt question.

"We investigated when we noticed the door had been picked your majesty, from there we followed the footprints to the Dragon Kings crown." Admitted one of the guards bravely. All in the room but Yuri felt as if they had been reprimanded by their King; they knew it was an innocent question he posed, but it was one they felt they should have been asking themselves. Gunter especially was being hard on himself.

Putting in extra effort, the soldiers sought to prove themselves to their King.

0-0

Staring at Conrart's missive, Gwendal sighed.

King Yuri had been kidnapped.

He -and no doubt Conrart- knew the likelihood of the identity of the abductor this far within their borders. And here he had thought letting the King play investigator with a squad as protection would keep the boy out of trouble.

Quickly writing out the orders, he signed them. "Soldier!" Gwendal called, calling the guards outside his door in.

"Yes sir?" inquired one of the men once they had entered.

"Gather the men; tell them to prepare for war." Ordered Gwendal, startling the pair; the only way for the Kings General to have the authority to declare war, was if the King was unable to be reached; dead or captured.

They were sad their peace hadn't lasted, but they'd prefer their King safe over peace.

0-0

His would be kidnapper had introduced himself as one Stoffel von Spitzweg. He recognised the Spitzweg name from Gunter's history books. Listening as Stoffel ranted, doing his very best to convert him to the man's political ideals. Yuri waited for the man to finish before 'politely' declining. While his trust in Wolfram and Gwendal was shaky, his trust in Conrart, Yozak and Gunter was absolute.

They left shortly after he declined, but it wasn't long before someone came to disturb his escape attempt.

"Knock knock~ can I come in~?" inquired a high pitched voice from the other side of the door. that fact he didn't answer didn't seem to matter, as whoever it was was coming inside anyway.

When he saw who it was, he was relieved "Talk about a butch maid Yozak. You're pushing the envelope a little too far with this one."

"You could tell right away it was me!?" cried Yozak in distress, "I knew it! This lipstick is far too pale…"

"Why are you here? Is this why I haven't seen you at the castle?" inquired Yuri curiously; he had searched for Yozak when he'd first arrived.

"Yea, I was sent in on Gwendal's orders in order to spy on old Stoffel." Holding out the bucket he was carrying, Yozak did his best not to grin in anticipation. "I brought you a little something your m-a-j-e-s-t-y~"

Looking inside Yuri spotted frills; lots of them. He sighed. _Great. Now even Yozak's pushing to get me into dresses_.

"Do I have to wear it?" Yuri pleaded; he knew dresses this complicated were hard to get on and off.

"I recommend you thoroughly contemplate your current position as a prisoner, your majesty." Yozak grinned from ear-to-ear; planning to thoroughly enjoy the sight of Yuri in a dress.

Sighing, Yuri changed into the get-up while Yozak kept an ear out for anyone approaching. Though Yuri noticed Yozak's gaze drifted to his arse more than once.

"You look very pretty in pink Yuri." Commented Yozak happily. Looking up, Yuri noticed a gleam he recognised in Yozak's eyes; Lust.

So Yozak had this kind of kink? He'd need to look into this.

0-0

"Why were they in full armour?" inquired Yuri curiously, wondering if Stoffel required his soldiers to wear full armour all the time…it didn't seem practical to him.

Yozak had a different idea.

"It looks like we're heading for war." Commented Yozak just as quietly. This complicated things quite a bit on his end.

"Why?"

Looking down to his Yuri, Yozak saw the distress writing itself across his cute face; but he wouldn't lie. Not to Yuri. "Well…it looks like Gwendal made the decision, after you got captured. With your capture, Stoffel's a bone-a-fide traitor now."

Yuri was silent as he processed this knew development; was this how Emperor Jade felt during the last war? How horrible!

"I'm gonna head for the battlefield." Yuri finally decided; if they saw he was unharmed, hopefully heads would cool.

0

After leaving Yozak to finish whatever mission he was originally on, Yuri took to the trees and forest. Yuri was a fair distance from the castle when he spotted Conrart and Wolfram over a bluff with a number of soldiers before then dressed the same as the ones he's seen in the castle. Positioning himself, Yuri dropped straight onto Conrart's empty horse. The relief in Conrart's face when he saw him was palpable.

"Did they hurt you sire?" pleaded Conrart once they had finished making their escape; they'd had the advantage to start with being on horseback.

"I slept a lot on a fluffy couch, that's all. Yozak helped me escape." Comforted Yuri, being kidnapped really wasn't something new to him; that was just how his luck seemed to work.

Riding to the battlefield after retrieving Ao from the nearby village, Yuri confronted both sides of the conflict. After a few remarks Yuri decided Gwendal was definably as pigheaded as his little brother. The men surrounding him weren't much better; he suspected they were using his kidnapping and the theft as an excuse to settle on old grudge.

"I am sorry, but Stoffel is a traitor your majesty. And should suffer his due course!" exclaimed Gunter from atop the hill.

"Gwendal and Wolfram could be considered traitors as well Gunter." Countered Yuri bluntly, turning to Gwendal he continued, "Wolfram attempted to Kill me within my first few days at the castle, while you encouraged it and prevented Gunter from coming to my aid. Are these the actions of one loyal?" at hearing this the soldiers behind Gwendal shifted in unease.

In a fit of temper -when they were going to do battle regardless of his wishes- Yuri ended up blasting those present up in a small tornado. Really, pigheaded, the lot of them!

"I have no more tears to shed over senseless slaughter. All those who would choose war take the low road." Moving his horse closer to Stoffel through the men, Yuri saw him flinch as he drew near. "There is no need to fear, for I am not without mercy. For your crime Lord von Spitzweg, I sentence you to house arrest in your own land-"

"Your majesty! He should be drawn and quartered!"

"What kind of King do you think I am!?" demanded Yuri angrily, startling the pair.

" **Umm** "

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Shouted Yuri angrily, silencing the pair easily as he finished travelling the last few feet to the pair; taking the time to calm his nerves for a moment as he did so. "Gunter."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Please take care of the legalities here. I still have a Dragon Gem to find." Riding towards Stoffel's castle, they searched the castle from top to bottom but were unable to find the gem. Though from what he'd heard some of the guards had found a number of questionable paraphernalia.

0-0

When they returned to Blood Pledge Castle, they were met with two guards Gwendal seemed to recognise. Motioning for silence, they followed Gwendal to his office. When everyone was settled, Yuri motioned for them to give their report.

"It appears Lady Celi was the culprit of the theft your majesty. A note was found in the treasury room by one of the men."

Yuri sighed, thinking quickly "Please have Lady Celi confined to her room for a week once she departs from her event and you have retrieved the stolen gem. Place guards before her doors and any windows for the duration of her isolation. If anyone attempts to free her before her punishment has been served, place them in a cell for the same amount of time." ordered Yuri calmly, returning to his boring literature detailing Shin Makoku laws. He really wished the authors of these things weren't so longwinded.

"…"

When he received no response, Yuri looked up from his book. "Is something the matter?" Yuri inquired warningly. Causing the soliders to straighten and bow quickly.

"No your Majesty, it shall be done your majesty!" bowing once more, the soldiers left to fulfil their King's order.

"Was that really necessary your Majesty?" inquired Gwendal politely, slightly nervous for his mother. He didn't know the King well enough to predict his motive, and Yozak was having a day off so he wasn't likely to answer a private summons; the man valued his time off.

Yuri nodded, "This time everything worked out, but it could have as easily not worked out. As our main suspect for the theft, Stoffel could have been executed for treason. As it is, civil war nearly broke out! Stealing and defacing a national treasure is also considered a serious offence, no matter the reason for doing so." Looking Gwendal in the eye Yuri continued "I like Lady Celi, there would have been no problem if she had simply asked one of us to borrow it, but instead she steals it and leaves a small note out of the way; causing us to waste resources that could have been used for more productive enterprises." He didn't care about her using it, but thefts always rubbed him the wrong way. It was why Bob had started to train him in the first place; a child had stolen his crayon when he'd first started school, and his Maryoku reacted to his emotions by causing a downpour inside the classroom. Needless to say it had taken a lot of work for Bob to cover it up at the time.

0-0-0

Lady Celi was horrified when she was escorted from the gala -and her new beau- by the crown's treason squad -officially they were known as the Royal Guard- on the authority of the acting ruler, they had the power to arrest even the highest noble.

Her to be precise.

After they had relinquished her of the Dragon's Gem, they were on their way. It wasn't until they were halfway to the castle when the absolute shock that had settled over her had worn off enough for her to voice her thoughts.

"What is my crime!?" she knew she hadn't committed treason, so she didn't see why she was being arrested.

"Stealing a national treasure." One of the guards informed her bluntly, shocking her.

She was silent the rest of the trip.

0-0

"Why did you arrest mother!" screamed Wolfram the next morning as he stormed through the door, startling those within.

"Lord Be-"

"If one steals without good reason they are to be punished. Regardless of their standing" Quoted Yuri calmly, interrupting Gunter. Bob had been persistent in teaching him this.

"She was the Maou!" screamed Wolfram once more, livid.

"Former Maou she may be, but her current ranking since she stepped down is still that of a Noble. Only the acting Maou and his closest advisors are allowed admittance into the royal treasure chamber. Two things she is not." He knew he was being harsh with Wolfram, but really didn't care; he still hadn't forgiven him for practically calling his mother a whore when they had first met.

Wolfram ranted for a bit longer before storming off when he realised Yuri was ignoring him.

Two hours later, Wolfram was sitting in a cell of his own cell.

0-0-0

The next day, Yuri decided to visit Lady Celi. He wanted her to know and think about what he actions almost wrought.

"Do you know why you are here Lady Celi" inquired Yuri as he sat before her with Yozak. He'd elected to bring Yozak with him in Conrart's stead, as he didn't want him or his brothers to see their mother like this. No one would. The guards had informed him she had been asking to see him after her first day of isolation.

"No your highness." Her behaviour screamed fake politeness. But so long as she wasn't screaming that was alright.

"I know you meant no harm in borrowing the Dragon Gem Lady Celi, but your actions and that of your accomplice set off a chain of events that almost saw the execution of over 100 men; including your sons and brother." Yuri informed her bluntly. "If I had allowed Stoffel to be executed in revenge for whatever deed it is the populous holds him accountable for, I would have had to order the execution of Gwendal and Wolfram as well as the soldiers under Gwendal and Stoffel's command at that time for treason."

Celi was shocked.

"What? How?"

"While investigating the theft of the jewel I was captured by Lord Stoffel's men and brought to his castle; leading to Lord Stoffel being declared a traitor. Upon learning of my capture, Gwendal gathered a troop of men to confront Stoffel." Yuri took a deep breath. The ordeal on the battlefield had shaken him more than he was letting on to the others. "With Yozak's aid I escaped, and upon learning of Gwendal declaring civil war on Stoffel, went to show the men I was free and unharmed in a hope to stop the war. When that failed I ordered both partied to stand down. My orders were ignored, and I was forced to use force to gain control of the situation. By deliberately ignoring my direct order all those present are considered trailers under Shin Makoku law."

Celi was horrified. Her harmless actions had wrought that!? She knew only she and Raven truly cared for her dear brother, despite what had occurred with the previous war with the humans she hadn't thought the hatred was so great; She hadn't thought her own children hated her brother to the point they would disobey their King in order to execute him. But what was his fate now?

"My brother?"

"Sentenced to house arrest in his own castle. Though for a far longer time than a week I'm afraid." They bother smiled at this; Yuri from humour at his own joke, while Celi from relief.

"How are you holding up your majesty?" Celi asked after a time, the past information being a bit much for her old heart.

"I was badly shaken by the ordeal on the battlefield." Yuri admitted quietly, "To the point I even contemplated asking assistance from Emperor Jade!" Yuri confessed; the idea he could be on a battlefield and his own men wouldn't obey him was terrifying to him, especially when he was telling them _not_ to fight.

"Emperor Jade?" the name sounded familiar.

"Emperor Jade of the Demon Realm." Seeing Lady Celi didn't understand, he decided to elaborate. Maybe she skipped her family's history class? "Where I'm from we're taught that there are three worlds; the Demon Realm, Earth, and Sekai. Sekai is the world we are currently in."

Yuri and Celi talked for a moment more before Yuri had to leave to make Gunter's lessons. Thanks to Lady Celi Yuri was able to secure enough information to begin one of his little projects.

0-0-0

After dropping Yuri off with Gunter in the library, Yozak made his way to Gwendal's office to make his report. When Yuri had declined taking Conrart with him even Conrart had begun to get nervous for his mother.

"What did you find out?" demanded Gwendal as soon as the door was closed.

"His majesty didn't mean anything malicious by Lady Celi's imprisonment. It's like he's basically grounded an errant child!" Yozak snickered; and didn't that just fit the description of Lady Celi so well! Even the captain was amused now, "The kiddo was frightened by the troops the other day. This is his way of fixing the fallout from that little ordeal."

"If he was too afraid to see a battle he shouldn't have come to the battlefield!" countered Gwendal, annoyed with the current situation and their King.

Yozak shook his head "Yuri wasn't frightened by the prospect of battle, but by the fact all those present ignored a direct order from their King." Countered Yozak himself "He's been reading the books Gunter assigns him as well as searching for more on his own. He knows how traitors are dealt with by the law and could tell the actions of all those present who ignored his order on such a serious matter would be considered traitors by our law."

Gwendal paled at that, remembering what the King had said on the battlefield in a new light. He'd thought the boy was just guessing the other day. Hunkering down into the King's work, Gwendal decided to try finishing early today so he could knit. He really needed toknit something.

0-0-0

Yuri met with the palace gardeners the next day, commissioning the building of 6 new greenhouses. Until they were built he'd had the seeds he'd brought placed in a special preservation chest within his own room. Sugarcane, wheat and various types of herb and spice plants were what he'd brought over from Earth this time and what he wanted to start with. He was hoping once he was able to work up enough numbers the kingdom would be able to make a pretty profit off the plants. If the other countries liked and wanted the crop he felt they wouldn't risk attacking them. The increased interaction would decrease prejudice; he'd noticed this had worked in his own world.

As he returned to the main area of the castle he never noticed the innocent puddle before it was too late.

 

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. My computer has decided to play up on me, I lost about 3-and-a-half chapters for this story and even more for my others hope you enjoyed it any suggestions for my stories are welcome. You can tell me what you'd like to happen in this story or if you'd like me to write a story about something else.**


	6. Svelera

The roar of the ocean filled his ears as he leaned against the railing of the ship, his eyes closed when a salt laden breeze of Karbelnikoff Waters caressed his face. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt the small amount of magic he had come to associate with Yozak, as well as the scent of women's perfume mixed with sword oil; it was a misconception that all half-breeds were born without magic, their magic merely showed itself in more subtler ways then the flashier full blooded tribesmen; longer lives, faster healing rates, and enhanced senses being a few of the more common possibilities that could occur.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's lovely." A contented sound slipped from his throat as arms came to rest on either side of him. "It's been a while since I've been to the sea," not since he was a child; before the war back on Earth had erupted; He didn't count their last trip as it had been all business with so many humans watching. Looking back, the water had called to him even then; its magic singing through his body and leaving him feeling strangely contented and energised. It had driven Shori made with how hyper he had been with all that energy surging through him. Mother and father thought the whole ordeal hilarious until they had tried to put him to bed.

"I got to say, it's been a long time myself with all the nobles I've had to keep track of lately." Mused Yozak, not actually remembering the last time he'd looked at the ocean when he wasn't on duty…maybe it was when Conrart's father had first brought him to the Great Demon Kingdom?

It was only the clearing of a throat behind them that disturbed their shared moment staring at the sea. Gunter stood by the doorway beside Conrart. "I brought the documents that you requested, Sire." Gunter lifted a number of documents before carefully setting them down on the large table that was already filled with maps and other materials that Yuri had been looking over earlier. As soon as he had arrived his highness had requested information on a number of random topics with a concerned look upon his regal face.

"Thank you." Moving to sit and examine the new information that Gunter had brought him, Conrart and Yozak standing by the back of his chair, reading over Yuri's shoulder as the King still took a longer time to read the written texts as he was still struggling a little with the grasp of the written language despite Gunter and his tutors back on earth's best attempts.

"Here." A fingertip lightly tapped at several areas on the map of Svelera with green pins, "They are the most likely areas where the women are being held from the information in the reports." Before tapping another set with red pins "and these are the area's that have been confirmed." Yuri released a breath, considering every part of the plan he had worked out with Bob and Ry, hoping that it would be enough to ensure the safety of those prisoners. "What do you think Gunter?" he had a Plan B but that plan was riskier than the one they were currently trying. This situation was something he had not dealt with before on such a large scale and so the opinions of those around him were extremely important.

"It could work." Gunter admitted softly, looking over the list Yuri had made while he was fetching more materials, nodding in silent agreement. It was only three months' worth of their own food production and clean water, "However..."

"You feel that it is a waste of resources?"

"No sire." Though Gunter denied it, his face and posture were screaming yes.

"Have you ever heard the term 'foreign aid'?" Gunter shook his head, "That is what this is; were one country provides resources to another country in exchange for a concession or resources near equal to the aid given in return. Our people are treated unfairly, as are those who would dare to care for them. I'm not turning my back on something like that." The border raids by the humans were becoming more frequent, he didn't have time to spare debating this issue with everyone who had objections to the Great Demon Kingdom getting involved in human matters when war was becoming a very real possibility; if he did he'd be stuck listening to over half the country. "I am quite willing to answer to any noble of the Demon Tribe on this matter _when_ we return."

Gunter's lavender eyes softened in exasperation at the determination of their King and sighed dramatically. "Is it really necessary for you to go in person, Sire?"

"I feel that in this matter it is required. I trust both you or Gwendal could easily handle such a sensitive negotiation but…" His fingertips lightly tapped against the table, his head turned up towards the sea and the magic that thrummed through it and into him. The report one of Yozak's subornments had passed through on the matter mentioned the very real danger any demon tribesman faced stepping foot in Svelera "I need to see this done." At least he and Conrart could pass for human, Gwendal and Gunter were so obviously demon tribe they wouldn't live far past the border given the countries current political climate.

"Sire... there is another matter that I have been asked to mention to you on behalf of Gwendal." Nodding once, Yuri set down the document he had been examining to give Gunter his full attention.

"There have been rumours, Sire, about a man claiming to be the Demon King imprisoned in Svelera for skipping out on his restaurant bill."

Yuri blinked once at that absurd statement, "Running out on his bill?" Now that was not what he was expecting.

"We have not intervened as of yet as we knew you were safe back on Earth... However the imposter is apparently in possession of a great treasure of the Demon Kingdom, the Demon Flute. The flute was taken from the Great Demon Kingdom over a hundred years ago and hasn't been seen since. However, you successfully located Morgif, so perhaps..."

"I will keep that in mind during this trip Gunter. Thank you." Yuri gave Gunter a reassuring smile. "We'll retrieve the Demon Flute, however, the main issue is the safety of those women and men being imprisoned."

A knock sounded at the door, Raji standing there, his purple eyes flickering over the people present before resting on the King's face, bowing his head once in respect. "A return message has come from Lord Von Voltaire Sire, he is waiting for your arrival at the border outpost."

Yuri mouth wanted to twitch into a smile; Gwendal was such a mother hen. He hadn't expected this response when he had Conrart send his message.

"Thank you, Raji, please have our horses prepared and inform the men we'll be departing for a long trip once we reach land."

"At once, Sire."

0-0-0

Yuri's hand lifting to carefully draw the desert hood of the long cloak over his head, easing the slight discomfort that had already started to affect him as his senses started itching from the lack of water he could sense in the area as well as the sun drawing out his own bodies water. It was an odd sensation, one he had never actually experienced before. It was like a part of him was slowly being obstructed the further away they got from the forests and closer to Svelera's desert. Though he could still call on the other elements and could still feel them to a degree, he still naturally reached for that which came to him more naturally. Looking to the caravans travelling with them, Yuri knew Gwendal -and some of the soldiers no doubt- were less than pleased when he'd requested the services of a dozen esoteric masters on this journey. But he'd read in the books Gunter had brought about their ability to create illusions. Despite the amount of demon tribesmen on this journey they were little more than humans when not on their own land.

"Sire?" Conrart asked softly, his hand lightly touching Yuri's, his cinnamon eyes troubled by Yuri's distraction and the rabidly paling pallor of his skin.

"It's nothing." Yuri shook his head slightly, attempting to clear the sensation but not quite succeeding. It was like someone had clogged his ears with cotton to the point a light haze was sweeping over his mind.

"Something is bothering you."

"The lack of water" Yuri admitted with a shrug after a moment of hesitation. A curious glimmer flickered through Conrart's expression at that admittance.

"It feels like I've losing part of the use of one of my senses." Yuri considered his explanation before continuing. "There is normally always water around, be it in the river or a lake, or below ground in the water table. Hell even the air normally has water! But…now it's like I've lost my ability to hear, while knowing I'm meant to be able to hear it." Yuri decided to change the subject, "I was surprised by Gwendal's demanded to accompany us on this journey." His head tipped forward as the long border wall rose up from the sands, the border outpost coming into view.

"He sent out a search party for the Demon Flute twenty years ago. Gwendal's family was amongst them."

"Who was it?"

"Gegenhuber Griesela. He is Gwendal's cousin through his father's sister. He went missing sometime during the search." Though it had been suspected at the time that they had killed him themselves. Yuri recognised the name from some of the reports he had read from that time.

"It was exiled wasn't it?" His voice was soft, "Under the pretence of searching for the Flute" His fingers curled a little more around the reins of his horse as he thought through the logistics of what he knew and suspected, "Gwendal never expected him to find it... and you think it might be Geigen Huber that's imprisoned?"

"Yes."

"I see." Yuri nodded slightly, eyes closing for a long moment as he blew out a soft breath. The air was getting harder to breath in this desert "He still cares."

"I think so."

Yuri rubbed lightly at his brow, brushing away beads of sweat that clung there already, his lips pressing together before he forced himself to relax. He was the one who had ordered this mission, any complaints about the heat were pointless and Gwendal would no doubt use it against him in the future if he did, nothing would change the fact that they were in the middle of a desert. His eyes were already stinging from the contacts that he wore and the sand in the air, however some things were necessary if they were to remain discreet in human territory.

His gaze swept the horizon, both brows suddenly lifting in surprise at the sight of something he had definitely not expected to see in the middle of a desert.

" _HALT!_ " Yuri blinked at the creature waving its arms rather amusingly as if attempting to draw attention to itself, even as he rose in his saddle. Their group stopped immediately at the Kings command before closing in together defensively, rather than keeping their loose line.

"Sire?" inquired Conrart, confused by the sudden command.

"I don't quite get it... but something rather cute is going 'yay' in the middle of the desert." Amusement laced his tone, his lips quirking as he looked at Conrart and Gwendal.

"I don't see anything cute." Wolfram grumbled from where he rode on the other side of Yuri, a scowl finding its way to his face; though if you asked Yuri the look was permanent.

"A white and black bear…It looks rather like a panda actually." The absurdity of it would have had Yuri question his sanity if he hadn't seen weirder before.

"A panda?" Conrart stiffened on the back of his mount, worry immediately filling his expression and those of the soldiers surrounding them that had heard him. "Sire, are you certain?"

"Yes." Looking where the bear had been Yuri frowned "Though I can't see it now I'm very sure on what I saw. What do you think I saw Conrart?"

"What you saw was a Sand Bear sire. A carnivorous desert creature that suffocates it's pray using sand before eating them."

Suddenly, the sand before the first two riders at the lead of their party disappeared only a few metres from them with the softest hiss of sliding sand. Luckily they had been on high alert thanks to the King and were able to make it to safety before they were swallowed by the trap. But sadly the sand had given out further under one of the men and he was soon swallowed by the trap.

They watched the moving sand that funnelled downwards towards the massive creature that had suddenly appeared and sat in the centre of it. It was almost like a black hole sucking everything into its open hungry maw. The thing was definably not an Earth Panda.

However, Yuri's eyes were on the spot where the soldier had been moments before, the man now vanished beneath the constantly shifting layers of sand. Worry flickering intensely within him as he gazed down to the wide open maw of the beast, its jaws lined with razor sharp fangs, its massive arms tipped with wickedly sharp claws. Abruptly the bear vanished from view, burrowing itself down into the earth once more. No doubt realising they wouldn't be falling into the trap themselves.

"Conrart?"

"He'll be alright if he manages to hold his breath until he finds a byway out of there." Conrart reassured Yuri, though his own brown-silver eyes were genuinely troubled as he gazed at the spot where the man had vanished. "He'll be alright" Ryan was a part of this platoon; he'd trained them all for this type of situation. He only hopped Ryan remembered that training now.

"What do you want to do Conrart?" inquired Yuri, seeing Conrart's worry.

"He's had the proper training for this kind of situation and knows to return to our own borders if he can."

Yuri nodded to this. Though he didn't like it, he knew it was unreasonable and reckless to risk the safety of the rest of his men and the mission for one soldier. He'd learned that the hard way. The trap had swallowed the solider so fast they hadn't had time to unpack a rope let alone throw one down.

The rest of the day's journey was slower, as Conrart and the more experienced soldiers kept their eyes out for the Sand Bear traps. They had to avoid three more before they finally made it to their planned camp site.

0-0

Running from fire to fire, Yuri made sure everyone was settled and accounted for before returning to his own fire and group. They'd all be splitting up in the morning to head for their assigned targets.

Sitting before the fire, Yuri stretched his sore legs out; still unused to long trips. Looking up, a thousand stars littered the sky overhead, standing out brightly against the endless blanket of Azul blue and purple; making Yuri's heart ache in longing. Even at Covenant Castle they didn't see this many stars, the lights of the town affecting the view…maybe he should change that?

"You forget just how many there really are." Yuri whispered softly to himself as he stared at them, his fingers tugging the blanket he'd been given a little more tightly around himself.

"What?"

"The stars. In the other world, you could barely even see a half-dozen in the night sky when you were outside, the lights are so bright" and wasteful. There really wasn't a need to have so many lights going when most are asleep. The cold of the night despite the fire's going was strange considering the day had been scorching hot, that now he found himself cold. He wasn't used to such drastic changes in temperature. Obsidian eyes drifted closed as he drew the cloak a little more tightly around his body, not voicing his discomfort, knowing that somewhere out there Yozak would be feeling the same.

The first Maou of Earth had left over a hundred books, detailing everything from his daily life to information on everything the world he'd left behind had contained.

Including the boxes.

Bob had informed him about their existence on his last trip to Earth, and showed him what they did even when inactive; Bob had taken him to a remote part of the Amazon where the Box was originally held, the dark presence still lingered in the earth and mutated the animals. If his theory was correct, all the boxes except the Wincott and Bielefelt boxes should be in their ancestral homes. Yozak had gone on ahead in order to infiltrate and see if he could locate the box 'Ends of the Earth' in Suberera.

"Do you think he escaped unharmed?"

"Yes. This isn't his first mission in human territory." Reassured Conrart, Ryan could actually be considered a veteran compared to some of the men with them.

"Why was I the only one to notice the Sand Bear?" queried Yuri after a moment, the humans and other half-breeds should have been able to see it as far as he was aware.

"It's quite possibly because you are apparently immune to some of the esoteric powers inherent in that Sand Bear trap." Interrupted Gwendal, It seemed to support what both Yozak and Conrart had said about the Kings abilities to control water while in human territory. "It was more than likely set to prevent travellers from approaching an esoteric stone mine or the stones being exported."

"I'm glad you're here, Gwendal." he was becoming awfully fond of the man. Though with how much time he spent with him learning his duties, it was no surprise.

"Not many would say that." Admitted Gwendal, dark blue eyes opening to regard the man beside him in the fire light. He admired the fact the man hadn't complained once during the journey, nor now when he was quite clearly cold.

"Well I do." His mouth turned upwards into a soft smile.

Gwendal felt his heart soften at that. "Come closer to keep warm." One large arm wrapped around Yuri's shoulders, tugging him sideways and against Gwendal's side. "You'll feel better." He really just wanted an excuse to hug the cute little King.

Yuri sat there for a moment before leaning his weight against Gwendal's side, "You're so warm." He whispered softly, relaxing slowly as Gwendal's heat soaked through his cloak and into his body, soothing the shivers that had wracked him, curling against Gwendal's side. He was so exhausted he was asleep before he even realised.

Seeing the pair bonding, Conrart smiled.

He knew his brother wouldn't be able to resist Yuri's cuteness for long~

0-0

Brown eyes blinked slowly, contacts feeling gritty as he roused himself from sleep, his face lifting from where it had been pressed against Gwendal's back. He was definably revaluating the use of those things. As well as the intelligence he must possess to actually fall sleep with them in; though there was no mirrors. Dyeing his hair should be sufficient in the future.

"How long?" Brushing a hand across his face, he rubbed away the sand that clung to his lashes and cheeks. He was surprised Conrart had left him to sleep with Gwendal all night.

"Not long." Gwendal responded. "Foods almost done; we'll leave in an hour."

Yuri nodded to this before setting to work helping to dismantle their camp and hide their presence.

They'd had two watches that night to insure the most uninterrupted sleep and alertness. But despite this Yuri insisted on both soldiers getting some extra sleep by hoisting their mounts to the caravan while their riders got some rest inside.

Assigning an Esoteric Master to each team, they split and set out. Most of the different teams were to rescue those being kept prisoner in the mines and prisons that had been confirmed, while the others were to scout for any they had missed and were close enough to attempt.

They were all under strict orders not to leave the guards alive or let them escape, or to visit any towns unless it was an emergency.

Yuri didn't want the rulers' of this country to have any proof the Great Demon Kingdom was responsible for their prisoners escape. He knew they'd suspect them, but with no proof they couldn't do much.

Their party became smaller and smaller as the different groups branched off through the day to complete their mission. They only stopped once on the other side of a mountain to an outpost -under illusion- in order for Yuri to draw water from the local water table in order to refill their water supply. The greenery that sprang up from between the houses had promised there was a supply of fresh water in the town near the surface.

0-0

Entering the city two-to-three at a time, they had decided to leave an hour gap between each group to avoid suspicion. They also changed into civilian clothes for this purpose.

The man who greeted them at the gate had the oddest haircut that Yuri had ever seen, half his hair was shaved and the other half at the top of his head was spiked and _orange_. He looked like a half shaved rocker with a bad dye job. A long spear rested in one hand barred their entry. His partner wasn't much better…it all looked rather hilarious.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Yuri greeted in fake tiredness, shifting his cloak to conceal the sword that rested at his belt before Gwendal did the same.

"No mounted riders allowed here." The guard snapped, beady eyes studying them with interest.

Gwendal slipped down easily from the back of his horse, his hands reaching out to help Yuri down from the back of his own, making it seem like Yuri was not a competent rider. Which was somewhat true; he knew how, he just didn't have the experience to back up all he knew just yet. "Keep your head covered." He murmured low for only the King to hear, before stepping back and away from him, Yuri drawing his cloak a little more firmly around his body as he did so. The Demon Tribesman turned towards the humans, his face as expressionless as ever and his voice just as neutral. "We would like to enter Suberera to seek provisions and lodgings."

"That depends entirely on the reason for this visit." The man seemed to snicker; they no doubt had 'friends' that would be 'visiting' them while they were in the city. Yuri stepped forward at this with an open expression.

"My cousin requested me I am there for his wedding."

"What kind he having?" inquired the other guard

"Pledge I think." It was the closest to earths he had learnt about.

"Your companion?" it was obvious the dark haired man was a demon tribesman. His bulk attempting to block the view of his companion was obvious.

"My father hired him to guard me through the desert." Yuri waved his hand dismissively, just as one used to money would do. He was painting a larger target on his own back, but at least it was decreasing the target size on Gwendal's. For some reason Conrart had insisted in coming in the last group, so he felt a bit bare.

"Where are you from?"

"Francia" as far as he knew they didn't have any weird greetings, and were far enough away that even if they did the guards may not know them.

The guard whistled; that was a long way from where they were.

Yuri shrugged and grimaced when he noticed the sound, "I drew the short end of the stick." He admitted sullenly.

After that little act, their entry went much smoother.

"You're a good actor" commented Gwendal as they made their way through the city looking for lodgings, it had surprised him how quick and believable the King's tale was.

"I've had practice." Yuri's gaze drifted to a number of venders they passed. He didn't recognise a large number of the food or trinkets for sale, but then again that wasn't why he was looking. He was taking stock of guard placements and any characters of interest he could spot.

It took them all day, but their party had made it into the city.

-0-

Staring at the stonewall the unconscious demon tribesmen was shackled to, Yuri sighed.

"How exactly are we going to remove these chains?" Yuri inquired absently as he contemplated the situation.

"They were forged with an esoteric stone, it will take someone with esoteric skills to remove it." commented Yozak before grinning "or an esoteric key~"

"What is an esoteric stone?" interrupted Yuri in relief; he'd been hearing and reading the stone mentioned a lot, but not actually explained.

"The glowing blue crystal impeded in the walls"

"Oh" Yuri allowed his head to bow slightly after spotting what Yozak had been pointing to, eyes closing as he let out a slow breath. He was so tired, the heat was definitely taking its toll on them all. They'd just exited the hidden passageway Yozak had discovered and were taking stock of the situation. It was obvious to him demons didn't last long surrounded by these stones.

"How many keys do you have?" inquired Yuri as he looked at the long expanse of tunnel system.

"Just the one." It had been a risk even taking the one.

"Set to work freeing the prisoners evenly along the corridor." As Yozak set to work doing that, Yuri turned to two of the soldiers that had come through with him. "I want you both to keep a look out at the bend. But keep in sight." As they both moved off Yuri turned to the rest "as Yozak frees a prisoner, I want two people to carry them quietly through the tunnel. Those on the other end will load them onto the wagons" it would have been better if they could walk themselves out, but it appeared the guards had been starving the prisoners as well.

The system was a little awkward at first, but they all soon fell into a rhythm of clearing one level before ascending the next. As extensive as the underground prison was, there was only around 500 prisoners total and surprisingly easily cleared.

The box was another story.

Four guards guarded the thing on all sides.

Retreating to the next floor down -just to be safe- Yuri, Yozak and Conrad discussed their options

"Even with all the dents in the wall, it's too smooth for me to climb." Commented Yozak as he eyed the ceiling. There was nothing for him to grasp when the stone was wavy.

"Four guards will be hard to take out quietly. The distance down the hall makes a surprise attack almost impossible." Conrart calculated the distance they would need to cover and the possible reaction time of the guards.

All was silent while they thought out different options and scenarios.

"Are there any sorts of gases that'll knock them out or distract them silently?" inquired Yuri finally, thinking of all the bombs back home that did the same and wishing he'd brought some along.

Yozak and Conrart looked at each other, having a silent conversation consisting of raise eyebrows and head shakes, before they finally reached an agreement.

"Raji normally carries what you'd call a chlorine bomb." admitted Conrart, "It takes 10 seconds but it'll do the job" it was their best course of action. They only had an hour left until the guards were scheduled to sweep the prison. So they hurried along to meet the others.

What met them was all but one wagon fully loaded with prisoners and ready to depart, under the protection of the esoteric master's illusion.

"Head out ahead of us" Yuri ordered the others; if shit hit the fan at least they'd have given the others a head start. Collecting the needed equipment from Raji, Yuri and his team returned to the prison tunnels; leaving the full-blooded demons behind to travel on ahead.

-0-

Luckily they'd thought to modify the wagon like a sleigh _before_ they'd nicked the box. The gas released by Raji's bomb had worked perfectly, and they'd made off with it like the Grinch on Christmas.

Due to the modifications, traversing the sandy landscape of Svelera was easy, and they easily caught up with the others because of this. They kept the Esoteric Master hydrated and well fed as they travelled as he was tasked with keeping the illusion up around their group.

About halfway back to their border, they met up with another party. Everyone was glad to see them safe as well as their mine workers.

"Sire?"

Turning to face the obviously nervous soldier, Yuri tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

"This was found at the esoteric mine we liberated." The soldier handed over something wrapped in cloth "One of the women found it when she attempted to unbury her child."

Unwrapping the cloth, Yuri was surprised to find what appeared to be the other half of the Demon Flute to the half Nicola had given them. "Do you know the name of the child?" someone other than just the child's mother should know the child's name.

"Jilta sire"

Yuri looked up at that; Jilta was the name of the boy found hiding with Nicola back in Suberera. The one who'd told them where to buy the wagons they were currently using.

"Jilta?" when the soldier nodded, Yuri thanked him before falling back to ride next to Gwendal "What are the chances that a mother is looking for a child -named Jilta- and we have a child by the same name?" Yuri inquired casually. Gwendal glanced at once Yuri before looking ahead once more.

"The possibility is quite slim sire." Looking up, Gwendal spotted a dove making his way towards him; raising his arm when he noticed the ribbon around its neck. Reading Yozak's message Gwendal scowled before tucking the message away.

"What's wrong?"

"They've noticed the disappearance of the box. We'll need to make a dash for the border before they catch up." Yuri cursed at this, even as he gave the order to make a run for the border.

0-0

It had been a hard journey, but their group were finally crossing the border with their cargo back into Shin Makoku from Svelera. The torrential rain caused when he'd played the demon flute had turned the normally dry sand into quicksand in a heartbeat on their persuaders as the storm followed in their wake, hiding their tracks. Yuri felt glee at this, but kept it to himself; to beat and bury babies alive he believed they all deserved to be given to Ry or his Highness as toys; a position he normally wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy.

As they were halfway through their dash, Yuri was helping to calm the women by getting them to tell him stories of their life. One of the new mothers had informed him about the brutality the soldiers had shown towards her child that one of his own soldiers had helped rescue.

Meeting up with a pale Gunter at the outpost, Yuri grew worried, his anger leaving him as he took in the sight of his trembling aide.

"What's wrong?" Yuri inquired when he was close enough that he wouldn't need to shout. It wouldn't do to worry the others if Gunter had just gotten mixed up in one of Anissina's weird inventions.

"The sheer number and condition of those- I cannot comprehend how we missed the sheer number of disappearances that have been overlooked!" with the way Gunter spoke it was like he was in…well, something past shock.

"Have we done any research on the Esoteric stone?" the subject change would hopefully jolt Gunter from his funk he'd gotten into, he also didn't like how Gwendal had reacted to the stone's proximity or how the officials had used it against the prisoners. While he hadn't felt any effect from them himself, from Gwendal's reaction to them the stones were a very real threat to Shin Makoku.

"Not conclusively your Majesty." Replied Gunter confusedly, "As you no doubt witnessed in Svelera, the stone causes full demons to have adverse effects to it, and as those like Conrart have no Maryoku the tests needed can't be performed." Many demons had tried during the previous war, but many succumbed to exhaustion even trying to perform the experiments…

As Gunter had been lost in his own thoughts, so to had Yuri been lost in his own.

"Gunter?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Are there such things as demon stones? If the humans have Esoteric stones, do we have something simular?"

"Yes, but they are far rarer than the stones the humans use. The Gem of the Dragon King is once such stone. It absorbs the Maryoku of the one wearing it, which can then be used to fuel the enchantments inscribed upon the stone. The stones can also repair magical devices & restore a demon's Maryoku. It is an Ancient and powerful magical art that is now all but lost due to the stones rarity; an art the humans thankfully haven't learnt."

"What about me?" inquired Yuri after a time, "I wasn't affected and possess strong Maryoku. Would I be able to perform the tests the others were unable to?"

"Technically yes your Majesty. Why the sudden interest?" he didn't want his King anywhere near something so dangerous!

"I would like to figure out a way to neutralise the threat those stones possess to us. I don't like the way the stones -even in a crude state- were used against Gwendal." Yuri suddenly remembered something, "the sword Adelbert von Grantz was using was made out of the same stones we saw in Svelera!" Yuri exclaimed, shocking Gunter and the others within hearing range.

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"There were stones imbedded in his sword, along where his hilt and pommel met."

**A/N: I'm very lucky in that I remember vaguely what I had intended for this story. Most of the new stuff is just quoted from the Anime or Wiki.**


	7. Codices

According to the reports from Yozak, when the Svelera official's and royals had discovered the empty quarries, they had attempted to force the native women and female children to mine the stones instead. But with the Box absent from the land and sealed within a Voltaire/Wincott purifying barrier, the mines dried quickly and the Svelera royals were left with a revolt on their hands and no funding; with no stones left to trade with and nothing else to offer, the other human nations refused to support them; they hadn't exactly been cordial to their surrounding human nations.

Thorough testing during that month with Yuri's aid and knowledge led then to discover the Esoteric stones were the result of crystallised impure elemental energy, while the demon stones were the result of crystallised pure elemental magic.

0-0-0

Two months after the rescue of their people from the Svelera mines, Anissina had been summoned to the King's office. Anissina was curious, wondering if the King needed her to invent something. Knocking on his office door, she was soon called in and motioned to sit in the chair across from his desk.

She found it odd none of the others were in the room.

"I was informed you write a book series with a female heroine?" inquired Yuri bluntly, too stressed with paperwork for anything else.

"Yes sire" this is about her books?

"I would like to condition a series of works designed to empower women passed the housekeeper role." Yuri admitted as he leafed through the three reviews he'd received on her books as well as others "I was informed your work was well written and well known" Yuri commented as he looked at his summary notes.

"Thank you sire!" Finally! Some acknowledgment from the male species!

"But it's unrealistic for the average women." Yuri deadpanned finally, before raising his hand to stem her coming rant when he saw her open her mouth to do so, "For you perhaps not. But the little house wife down the street isn't likely to have the magical power, let alone education, required to create and power a new invention with each new obstacle she faces. Nor is she likely to go looking for said dangerous obstacles described in your book." Anissina closed her mouth at that, seeing his point.

"These are the story outline ideas for each series I want in the first round." Yuri handed the documents over. He wanted each series to encompass three or five books with inspirational and empowering quotes mixed in. his mother had showed him when he was younger using the internet and books how before the more louder women's rights movement had started, there was a more silent one going on behind the scenes.

He would treat this as if he was boiling a toad.

"They're so…boring." Anissina monotoned as she read the suggested title and story outline for each series, "These titles are so…" subservient? bland? There was no fire to the titles like her own amazing works held.

His highness nodded, before his next words shocked her.

"The bland titles were chosen purposely. The unassuming title is a play on the perception that women are unassuming or weak." It would also disarm anyone in their life who was inclined to violence or extreme control issues. A partner was less likely to feel threatened by a less…bold…title and allow their spouse to read.

"The humble maid who worked to master a sword -as a hobby- and ends up saving her family during a bandit raid because of her skill, earning a place on the Kings guard when he hears of her skill.

The girl who learned to cook for her farther when her mother died and how she eventually found work in a kitchen as a chief in an upper-class restaurant. Working to open her own in the future.

They're all humble little stories meant to inspire women _and_ men to better themselves in simple ways; learning a weapon so they'll not feel helpless, a craft skill to support themselves if needed or relieve stress. Confidence, pride, humility and strength are what I want the readers to learn from each book Ms Anissina." Yuri informed the writer before him. while she was the most well-known author close to him, but if she gave him trouble he'd easily find another lead author.

"I want pages in the back of each book dedicated to teaching the basics of the skill emphasized in the book. The first book may teach the reader about the common equipment used and why, the next how to use them, and the rest to teach a basic technique or skill." He still remembered when his mother had caught the girl next door coming home trashed one night, he remembered listening from his bedroom window as his mother's speech about how 'Men won't respect women if they won't respect themselves first' drifted in. The next day she had dragged the girl shopping to buy respectable modest clothing. It was amazing what changing a girl's fashion style could do. The trampy girl next door ended up going back to school and became a laboratory technician, rather than 16 and pregnant like he was expecting at the time.

When he'd asked his mother about it later, she explained that for women, they were bombarded with sexist propaganda so much in the media and everyday life that they were literally programmed not to try.

He wished to try do the opposite it this case.

Looking to his notes, specifically the skills he wished to encourage, Yuri sighed. He wasn't the best at making lists; he was more of an action person.

"Why not just order the men to change sire" demanded Anissina; the solution seemed simple enough to her.

"Your behaviour is tolerated because of your status as a noble and your brother's reputation, but if a common woman tried to even talk as you do, she'd be beaten severely in punishment at best or killed at worst." Yuri deadpanned seriously, startling the Noblewomen.

Sipping his hot chocolate, Yuri sighed. While he wasn't a fan of mint tea, he could handle a bit in his hot chocolate. For some reason his stomach had been really unsettled lately, so he'd had to watch his food more closely than normal.

Eyeing a ranting Anissina, Yuri sighed again.

Maybe he should have thought this through more? Find someone who could listen to more than one opinion…

"Highness?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" inquired Conrart, having entered when he heard the loud noises coming from the Kings office.

"That perhaps asking Anissina for help in this matter was a mistake." Admitted Yuri calmly as he eyed the women. If nothing else, he could put his ideas on the web back on Earth and have a hobby writer write the stories for him.

"May I inquire why sire?"

"She can't put her own feelings and opinions aside in order to discuss the project sensibly, let alone work on it." Stated Yuri bluntly, causing Anissina to turn a shade of red Yuri had yet to see before on a grown woman.

In the end, Yuri hired a number of writers to write each book; the more popular and accurate version would be the one used by the crown. At the moment, Gunter and a number of the soldiers and maids were having their brains picked apart by said writers.

He wanted the books to give an accurate portrayal of each occupation and their average skill sets.

0-

Smoothing down his jacket as he prepared to head down to the town and observe the grand unveiling of the first books for ' _A Mothers Will'_ and ' _Daughter' Will'_ , he was startled when a pair of strong hands reached over and looped something around his neck. Looking down, Yuri spotted the necklace Conrart had given him a while ago. He couldn't help but smile back at Yozak as the man started playing with his –now rust coloured- hair.

"You're getting quite long now." Commented Yozak as he tried to pull the loose strands into two pigtails. Yuri's lips twitched in amusement at Yozak's antics. Yozak was no doubt already plotting putting him in a dress.

"Perhaps I should cut it?"

"Leave it."

**_Knock, Knock_ **

"Come in."

Dacascos stood there in the opening, arms straight down at his sides. "An announcement, Sir!"

"Yes, what is it?" Yuri regarded the soldier in the doorway with a steady look, happy smile still in place as Yozak continued to fiddle with his hair.

"Sir! It concerns his Royal Majesty..." Dacascos almost looked like he would faint from the strain that was showing on his face, his eyes staring at the once black haired King with worry as he glanced at Yozak and Conrart.

"You have no need to be so formal or secretive about whatever it is." Yuri hadn't hidden any of his more pressing plans from either man and was well aware Ry wouldn't tattle on him, so he wasn't worried. "Please, just tell me the message."

"Sir... actually, there is a person at the castle gates who wishes to be seen by your Majesty."

Yuri blinked, that was not following procedure. "Affairs of that nature must first go through Gunter, Dacascos."

The soldier looked extremely uncomfortable, his pallid face beginning to turn an odd shade of pink, the man actually clearing his throat roughly. "Yes, you see... however... Sir... This affair is of an extremely personal nature... so if I could just tell his Majesty in private..."

"Dacascos, please, just say whatever it is."

"Very well, there is a young person who has just arrived at the castle, claiming to be the ill-begotten offspring of his Majesty."

Yuri's raven brows immediately raised in complete befuddlement and surprise at that. " _Pardon_?"

"A young person has arrived claiming to be the child of his Highness!" Dacascos looked beyond ready to pass out when he laid eyes on Yozak's murderous smile.

"Where is this so called ill-begotten offspring?" Conrart inquired, his own trust in Yuri had him questioning the authenticity of Dacascos's statement.

"Actually just inside the front door. The child brought an emblem of the Great Demon Kingdom that they say could only have been inherited by generations of Demon Kings and their kin." He looked nervous then, his glance flickering sideways towards the doorway behind him. "So I could not deny the child entry..."

"That is most peculiar; his Majesty's emblem has not yet been designed." Yozak's Azul eyes stared down into the guard's and narrowed; he had to be well aware of these little things due to his line of work, "So without a doubt this child does not belong to his Majesty."

"I would certainly hope not." Yuri wanted to roll his eyes at Yozak, but was aware of Yozak's insecurities. "However, that begs the question of whose emblem it is." Sighing, Yuri pulled lightly at one bang. "Please have her escorted to a guest room after being searched for weapons, with guards. Please also inform Gunter and Gwendal I require their presence in my office Dacascos." Ordered Yuri pleasantly, Dacascos rushed to comply.

"You don't seem bothered sire." Commented Conrart, curious about Yuri's calm.

Yuri blinked once at Conrart. "I have been here for less than a year. It is physically impossible for this child to be mine." Replied Yuri logically, calming Yozak with this logic.

"Why were we summoned?" inquired Gwendal grumpily after an hour, singed hair giving away just why his mood was so sour.

"Apparently a child bearing a Noble Demon Tribe emblem has appeared claiming to be mine." Yuri informed them bluntly, wanting to ignore this oddness until after the trip to town.

" ** _WHAT!_** "

 _My, those two sure can be loud._ Thought Yuri amusedly, his ears used to his brothers loud voice already. "A child bearing a Demon Tribe emblem has appeared claiming to be mine." He repeated calmly. "I have had them searched and placed in a guest suite for the time being. I simply wished for you two to lead the investigation until I return." Yuri informed them

0-0

Wandering among the townsfolk, Yuri listened as they crowded close to the book store. While he knew the real numbers wouldn't appear until the second book, he was still excited and nervous about this venture, but he also knew it was a good first step for another idea he held.

"You're quite happy Yuri." Observed Conrart happily, finally getting used to saying Yuri's name out loud.

When they returned to the castle, Gunter and Gwendal were in foul moods. Surprising the returning party.

"What's wrong?" inquired Yuri, not used to seeing Gunter being seriously angry before.

"A dagger was discovered one her person." Gunter informed them angrily. Upset anyone would even _contemplate_ harming the King!

Yuri sighed; he'd had her searched out of habit, for them to have found something meant nothing good.

"Is she still were I originally had her placed?"

"Yes. I knew you would not take kindly to other more reasonable suggestions such as her being placed in the dungeon."

"Thank you. What of her motives?" Yuri inquired, wondering what could have drawn her to attempt this.

"She hasn't said a word since the dagger was discovered." they were all reluctant to torture a child. Yuri seemed to be able to pick up on this.

"What are your plans for her, Gwendal?" Even though the final decision ultimately rested in Yuri's hands, he knew just how protective a lot of the people around him were of him.

"Remember that child attempted to assassinate you." Gwendal's eyes narrowed slightly, both fists clenching by his sides, thinking that the King himself could have been injured on their watch. "One cannot get off lightly with that sort of crime."

"A crime is a crime." Gwendal gritted out, seeing Yuri's expression grow defensive. He didn't like how lacks the King was on this matter. "No matter how young the perpetrator."

"I'd like to see her." commented/ordered Yuri, knowing a trick from his own family's interrogators that could help if she was trained to be tight lipped that couldn't harm her.

With that they traversed the corridors to her assigned room.

Looking into the guarded guest room, Yuri saw the small human child. Looking at her body more closely, he noticed the little signs of neglect and more recent signs of malnutrition. Entering the room, Yuri motioned for the others to stay outside for the moment.

"Hello," Yuri kneeled before the child on the bed, "What's your name?" when no answer was forthcoming, Yuri channelled his magic to his eyes, causing them to slit, before brushing her mind with his magic; making a word appear in his mind's eye when he repeated the question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Greta" greeted Yuri happily, startling the child and shocking the others present outside the door. "Who gave you that medallion?"

"Did this Hube put you up to this?" inquire Yuri, it sounded like a nickname for Huber, but this situation didn't fit with what he knew about the man. He was supposedly very loyal to the demon kingdom.

"No! It's not Hube's fault!" cried Greta, distraught. Not knowing how the man in front of her was finding this out.

"Then tell me why" pleaded Yuri sadly, assassins weren't treated kindly by any; it was only her status as a child that had stayed their hand so far. Without a good reason he knew his options were still limited in dealing with her.

0-

"Call Gisela Gunter, I wish for a though check-up on our little assassin." Commanded Yuri as he left her room, he thought he noticed something odd about her.

"Why sire?"

"Her state of health can tell us a lot Gunter." Yuri stretched "I need a vacation!"

Wondering down the corridor back to his office, Yuri contemplated the current situation.

0-0

Staring at the ocean once more, Yuri sighed.

They were taking this chance for a holiday at the hot springs. Yuri's lips pressed together as his eyes narrowed in thought, knowing that as much as he really did wish to rest, he couldn't fully do so; not when he was finally getting closer to finding Lord Griesela Geigen Huber and also the birth of the man and Nicola's first child.

"You think this will work Yozak?" inquired Yuri, prompting Yozak to come out of his hiding place. Yozak nodded, even if he wasn't too happy about this as he approached Yuri from behind. Pun intended. Yuri enjoyed the warmth of his lover's arms sliding around him.

"If Lord Griesela's hiding here, word on his wife and child should ferret him out."

"Was he certain?" Yuri's head tipped to the large metal medallion resting against his palm, his thumb brushing over its surface tracing the raised design.

"Very certain." Yozak leaned against the railing of the ship, his long orange hair whipping against his cheeks lightly in the sea breeze. "It is Geigen Huber's, there is no doubt in Sir Plum's mind." they'd taken the medallion to the royal metal smith to have the identity of the owner confirmed. They all used the same man because of the possibility for situations such as this

Yuri shifted a little closer to Yozak, their elbows touching lightly together. "There are so many questions she might just be able to answer..." Yuri sighed, "We are so _close_ to finding him, I can feel it."

"We will find him."

"What's going to happen when we do? Twenty years of exile is punishment enough." Yuri felt an odd shifting in his chest, "He has found the Demon Flute... its time he came home." he felt like he could almost breathe normally again. His eyes swept over the tense lines of his beloved spy's face, knowing that the thought of Huber returning to the Great Demon Kingdom angered him, yet Yozak was still willing to help him despite his own feelings, sending his own men out to search for the man. Shifting in closer, his hand reached out to stroke along the side of Yozak's cheek.

"We bring him back." Yozak sighed, he knew the tantrum he threw before they had left port was eating Yuri up…and not in a good way. "I understand why you're doing this even if I'm not happy with the situation" The fingers of one hand lightly tapped against the wood of the railing, clearly searching for the words that seemed to elude him. "I hate him for the deaths of my friends he caused, for almost getting me and Conrart killed with his bigotry…Do you think he truly has changed, Yuri?" Yozak offered Yuri a tight smile. Still not comfortable talking truthfully about his feelings of all things.

"The evidence presented to us now with Nicola and the others in Svelera suggests he has changed from the xenophobic idiot he was during the war."

Yozak laughed at that, mood lightening.

0-0

As he sat beside her bed, Yuri was pushing a slow gentle flow of healing magic into Greta's body, easing the raging heat of her fever; which had started soon after they had come aboard the ship. It was almost like Greta was having withdrawal symptoms from the Boxes absence; though he couldn't tell if it was from addiction or if her body was attempting to flush out the poison that was the boxes influence.

He soon felt her heartbeat slowly rise; alerting Yuri to the fact she was waking. It wasn't long before Rich brown eyes drifted open, blinking slowly to stare at the ceiling overhead. Likely still in a daze due to the fever.

"How are you feeling?"

She jerked, her body tensing beneath the sheets at the sound of his question; most likely only just noticing that there were others within the room.

She remained silent.

"I'm Yuri Shibuya Weller." He offered his own name, before smiling as he glanced towards Conrart, who looked quite like a lazy cat at that moment. "And the man over there is my godfather, Conrart."

"Hello, Greta." Conrart offered with his own smile when the girl's eyes glanced towards him. Though his hands didn't drift far from his sword regardless, though only Yuri and Conrart seemed to notice this.

"Greta." Yuri's voice was gentle as he gave her a gentle look. "You still have a fever. Would it be alright if I continued to treat you?" A finger lightly touched the back of the hand he had been holding earlier. She flinched away at the touch, but her gaze quickly lifted to watch Yuri's face. "If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me. I won't be angry and I'm certain we can find some medicine if you would prefer that method of treatment."

Her fingers brushed against his palm, he carefully closed his much larger hand around her smaller one. The warmth of healing magic began to tickle softly against her skin, but immediately easing the pain she was feeling.

Brown eyes widened at the magic she was witnessing, but didn't pull away.

"We won't hurt you, Sweetheart. I only want to see you well again."

0-0

"This is a colossal waste of esoteric stones. All this flim-flam wasn't here before." Conrart's expression was a touch disgusted as he took in the scene. Having brought Yuri here because it had been a very relaxing place the last time he was here, but it had changed dramatically since then.

"I would have to agree." Yuri sighed, his gaze swept along the vast tracks of street that were illuminated like those in Tokyo, the colours so bright that it almost dazzled him. but His lips turned upwards into a small smile when he felt a tug on the edge of his jacket, eyes flicking down and realising that Greta was close to his side, Greta's face was lit up, eyes wide in her small face, observing everything that was going on around them. It was clear the entertainments and distractions that this city was becoming famous for besides its hot springs was unusual in this world. On Earth the people wouldn't even bat an eye to see something so gaudy on display.

"Hey, Mister." A blonde woman sidled up to Conrart, her revealing black dress barely hiding anything as she gazed up at the powerful warrior who stood beside Yuri. Another woman, who's air was tied back into two twists at the back of her head, offered them a weak smile too as she stood beside the 'perkier' blonde.

"Hey, do you guys what to come with us and have a real good time?" The blonde beamed up at Conrart, flashing white teeth in a little grin. "We work in the place over there, nice and close." Her hand had reached out to lightly brush over the front of his white shirt, tracing the line of buttons in a slow caress. "Your friend there is more than welcome to..."

"Forgive us, Ladies." The Conrart offered them a charming smile. "I am sorry, but we are not interested in an amusement centre, none of my party gamble. Besides, we wish to go settle into our accommodations before it gets any later."

The girls just smiled at the men, the blonde clearly not offended by the fact that she had been declined.

0-0

"What do you want?" demanded a rat of a man as he counted his stolen deeds once more. He didn't know what a soldier would want with him at this hour; it was far too early for him to have been swindled already.

"His Majesty, King Yuri Shibuya of Shin Makoku requests that should Lord Griesela Geigen Huber be in your employment, that he be informed his wife Nicola is safe and well and awaiting the arrival of their first child." taking a deep breath, the soldier continued, "His Majesty also wishes for him to be informed that as he successfully completed his mission, he is ordered to appear before his majesty for reassignment." He finished, before saluting and departing; happy to be out of the vile man's company as he made his way to the next establishment, missing the stormy teal eyes following his retreat.

0-0

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Yuri recognised the man on the other side as the one they had seen during their first night in the city.

"Hello?"

"Nicola, is she truly safe?" demanded the man bluntly, Yuri could feel the desperation rolling off of him in waves.

Yuri blinked, before smiling as he realised who this could be.

"Hube I'm assuming?" the man inclined his head "Please come in." moving aside, Yuri led the man further into the hotel room.

"Nicola is doing well physically. Gwendal got her in touch with you parents shortly after we returned from Svelera." Yuri informed him as he set to work making some tea for them. his mother's teachings kicking in.

"Physically?"

"Hmm, mentally is another story." Admitted Yuri as he set the loaded tray down before seating himself, "she puts up a brave front, but she's worried sick for you and your child; she doesn't want your child to grow up without ever knowing their father."

"A child?"

"Mine?"

"100% yours" confirmed Yuri patiently, The utter devastation and anguish that had torn the man's soul apart thinking that Nicola had been taken from him was obvious to Yuri. And he knew the idea of him being a father may be a bit shocking right now for Lord Huber; the man actually looked like he was in LaLa land at the moment. "We wish for you to return to Shin Makoku."

"My crimes-"

"Are not forgiven or forgotten." Stated Yuri bluntly, Yozak was really rubbing off on him, "But you completed your assigned task for the crime and therefore will not be perused further on that matter." Added Yuri, he only felt something on this matter because he saw how badly Yozak and Conrart were affected by the event. But he didn't think it was solely Hube's fault. It was the Queen's as well for allowing all of it to happen in the first place.

"I want to go home."

Yuri nodded. That was all he needed to know.

"Come home Hube. To the woman who loves you and the child you have yet to hold."

 


	8. Ryuu and Baby

_-The Demon Emperor of the demon world took pity on the half-breeds ,born of the mating of the servant, and weak demons of the demon world, and so created a world between the world of Demons and the World of Humans where they could live in relative peace away from the stronger predators of the demon world; allowing the demons to take their conquered human slaves with them on the journey to the new world-_

_\- A History of Us, Prince Rita Wincott_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Working on the paperwork he'd neglected during his little holiday, Yuri tensed when someone dropped down from the rafters, before relaxing when he recognised Yozak's squad crest; this man was one of Yozak's.

"We've been able to locate a box matching your description in Big Cimaron's treasury." Reported the spy; after they'd found the box in Svelera Yuri had sent people to the original homelands of the aristocrats. He knew Bob protected the Wincott one, but that still left two unaccounted for. But it seemed they'd now located –if not yet obtained- one of the other missing forbidden boxes.

"What would you say about the likelihood of a successful extraction?" Yuri inquired, if the chances weren't good he'd need to get Ry in to do it.

"Unlikely."

Yuri nodded to this, having been expecting a hurdle to pop up somewhere along the way. "Please do what you can to gather more information about the situation for now."

It looked like it was time to try out Ry's theory.

Dismissing the Spy, Yuri made his way to his bedroom. He needed to collect his notes before he attempted this. After acquiring the goods, Yuri made his way to the bathroom after leaving a note on his bedside table; he wouldn't want to worry the others.

Bringing up a picture of his families bathroom, Yuri made sure to keep the day and year he wanted to arrive very clear in his mind. He didn't care about the time he arrived.

Walking into the bath pool, Yuri kept all this in mind while he walked. He didn't notice in his concentration the water surrounding him in a cocoon before pulling him through.

"Yu-chan!"

Snapping his eyes open, Yuri only then realised he was standing in the bath…with his mother. Closing his eyes, Yuri really wished this was just a dream, but he knew it wasn't.

Well, now he knew it worked at least.

0-

"What did you do when you realised I was missing?" inquired Yuri as he ate an early dinner, still fighting an embarrassed blush at having seen his mother naked. He found out later he'd arrived on the right day thankfully; which meant he'd only been missing three days.

"After Murata-chan found your abandoned bike, we contacted Bob, who informed us you had begun traversing the worlds already." Confirmed Miko as she pulled something out of the oven –Yuri couldn't see what it was from where he was sitting- "How has your time as King been going?"

Yuri nodded "It's been good but busy. A lot of the people I deal with are very set in their ways, or the race divide, but I'm working at it." Most of which were the human kings or the old war veteran demon tribesmen. "I've gotten Bob to collect blueprints on different devices that don't require electricity as well as different plants and animals so I can improve the living conditions." admitted Yuri in an afterthought. Thinking his mother would like what he was doing to help his people.

Miko blinked in shock at that; not having expected Yuri to take that route. Though- Miko thought sadly- did she really know her son anymore? She knew he tried hard to pretend the war never happened for her sake, but she could still see the little habits Yu-chan still possessed even today from his time on the battlefield. Watching her son pick up the phone, Miko couldn't help wishing to go back to the days before the storm.

"Ry, I need you to come to Japan."

" _Why? What's wrong?_ "

"Nothing's wrong per say. I just need your skill's with a problem over in Shin Makoku."

" _Alright. See you in the morning._ "

"Bye" ending the call, Yuri put the phone down before returning back to the table.

"Ryuu's coming over tomorrow." Yuri informed her just as his dad and Shori arrived home.

0-0

"Honey~ your stripers here~!" Shoma and Shori Shibuya choked on their breakfast at that, while Yuri and Miko didn't bat an eye at the unusual greeting or the fact their guest has let himself in –likely by picking the lock- as Ryuu made his way to his place setting.

"How was the trip?" inquired Miko pleasantly as she started serving out a bowl of curry for Ry-chan.

"Windy, I even had to stop off in Australia before making the last jump" commented Ry before chowing into Miko's delicious curry.

Yuri snickered.

"Still haven't fixed that?" tease Yuri happily, images of Ry going ass over end running through his mind.

Ry sighed dramatically, "Sadly not. But then again wind is a flighty little element. I should be thankful I can control it the way I do." Mourned Ryuu sadly, until he tasted Miko's curry that is, then he was all smiles again.

"What's this problem you need me for?" inquired Ry once he had finished before rising to head to Yuri's room; knowing Shori-baka wouldn't be able to hold his tongue much longer.

"I need to acquire a dangerous box that's being guarded by an enemy too heavily for my own men to have a go." Admitted Yuri once he'd closed his bedroom door, "They don't possess the necessary skill set you have to accomplish it."

" _The_ Box's?" demanded Ryuu, all the high ranking demons knew about the boxes existence in case the one Bob guarded got loose or Bob died expectantly.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"Considering it was found in Big Cimarron, I'm guessing it's the box 'The End of the Wind' they have in their possession." Bob had made him memorise an old map that showed the different territories the demon tribe had once ruled over before the human rebellion. But when compared to a modern map the formally large territories were now made up of much smaller countries.

"Have a replica made we can switch it out with." ordered Ryuu, already thinking of a few plans on what little he knew. "I'll need to know the customs of the land I'll be heading to as well."

Yuri agreed readily.

0-0

It had taken them two weeks to get ready for this trip, with Shori constantly trying to hover over their work and having to wait for the decoy box to be made. Because of the size of the box, they had to use Bobs lake to travel; they had needed a private water source charged with magic to make the jump; the area around a demon tribesmen that could use magic naturally became charged with magic over time.

While Ryuu blanked his mind, Yuri concentrated on arriving the day after he'd left the bath as he released his magic into the water.

When they arrived, Yuri noticed it had taken more magic then last time to cross over, and that they hadn't arrived where he wanted. Hearing a grown behind them, Yuri and Ryuu's eyes twitched when they spotted Shori sprawled out behind them before taking stock of their surroundings.

"We could always say he drowned." Commented Yuri idly as he eyed his brother.

"They'd probably believe us more if we say he was eaten by a wild animal." Countered Ryuu; eyeing Shori similarly to one eyeing a bug. "He can swim after all."

"Sand Bears are well known to eat humans and demons alike." Admitted Yuri thoughtfully, before looking around at the forest and beach around them, "They don't live here though; not enough sand." Yuri sighed, just as Shori recovered from his shock.

"You're _not_ drowning me or feeding me to some bear!" Shori screeched houdly.

No volume control that one.

Ryuu and Yuri's heads tilted to the side like curious innocent birds in response.

"Of course not, would we do a thing like that dear brother?"

Shori shivered, despite their words, the dead eyes and fake smiles said otherwise.

"Flair your magical aura" instructed Yuri as he stretched, happy with how terrified his brother currently was "The head maiden of the Great Ones temple can track us if we keep our magic exposed." _Tho so can anyone else_

Wandering the forest for a while, they soon came to the outskirts of what appeared to be a port city. Judging by the lack of bone tribesmen, Yuri surmised it was a human settlement they'd landed near.

"We need hair dye or wigs." Mumbled Yuri as he thought aloud, eyeing the small settlement in front of them "sunglasses or contacts too."

"Why would we need those?" demanded Shori, over his brief bought of fear

"There's a silent war between humans and demon tribesmen going on in this world." Answered Yuri, "Depending on what country we landed in, we could encounter anything from the humans having no problem with us to being hunted down and killed on site."

"How barbaric!"

"That's just life here." Answered Ryuu bluntly, before turning back to Yuri "Got money?"

Yuri nodded, handing the money he had on him over.

"What are you doing!"

"If I wet my hair, I can alter what light gets filtered; making it appear as if I have different coloured hair. But it only lasts so long as my hair is wet." Answered Ryuu, Ryuu was most well known in the Earth demon community for combining his magic with his knowledge of modern human sciences.

Two hours later, Ry returned from the village with hair dye and two pairs of sunglasses.

0-0

"tch. Don't think this changes nothing!" declared the soldier before storming off.

Lady Flynn was shocked and confused. He'd just unmasked her; could he not tell the difference between a man and women?

"I overlayed your face with the hallway portrait we saw coming in, only with scaring because of your story." Piped up Ry, startling Lady Flynn out of her shock as she turned to stare at her guests; the glowing fingertips giving away the fact they were demon tribesmen. "Though I'm curious as to why you seen to be ashamed by your gender of all things!"

"What do you want?" Lady Flynn demanded instead of answering.

"We wish for safe passage to the demon kingdom, and the Forbidden Box that lays hidden within this manor." It hadn't been until they'd actually entered the manor grounds that he'd noticed the familiar taint of the boxes. Suggesting a ward of some kind had been placed on the castle grounds

"In exchange for?"

"The alliance of the Great Demon Kingdom and help with the release and protection of Caloria's people"

Flynn's eyes widened as she realised what that meant; with the current Demon King the Great Demon Kingdom was becoming an economic powerhouse that could very well stand up to the likes of King Sara and King Belar easily.

Her prayers had been answered

"I accept your terms, King Yuri."

The next day, when Yuri stood before Lady Flynn, with her hands clasped within his own…the glare Yozak aimed at her from behind the King made it hard for her to contain her giggles; the man already having warned her not to touch _his_ Yuri the night before. Having come to the Kings side when he'd heard whisper of him being in Caloria.

A squeeze of her hands brought her attention back to reality.

"I'm going to host a ball that you will need to attend," Flynn nodded "other Allies of the Demon Kingdom will also be in attendance, who I'll introduce you to and where you can look over the formal contract I'm going to have written upon my return. I also want you to bring what children you can with you when you do"

Flynn's eye's widened at that even as he suspicions rose. Children were a powerful hostage.

"I have a collection of children's books about to be launched designed to teach children about the customs of different countries. Which is why I wish to see the reaction of the children myself…One collection focuses on a girl named Anna, while the other focuses on a boy named Tom" elaborated Yuri when he noticed her look, "each book focuses on a different culture and is basically an educational book on the culture displayed from the perspectives of both genders." Yuri informed her nervously as he trailed off, remembering how some things sounded better in your head rather than when you actually said it. He was feeling like that right now.

Lady Flynn giggled at King Yuri's blushing face as she relaxed. It was entirely plausible considering the Kings previous ventures, and his hands on approach was well known to the other rulers. For all his maturity, he was still a child at heart. Escorting him onto the ship where his companions were waiting, Lady Flynn couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

The future of Caloria was finally looking bright!

0-0-LEMON-0-0

Closing the room to his assigned cabin that night, Yuri sighed. Shori was already ranting about what he should be doing and what he was going to do once in his Kingdom. He'd have to tell everyone when he got back not to obey his idiotic brother.

Yuri was so distracted he was shocked to discover there was another in his room.

Yozak pulled Yuri into his arms and nuzzled his neck happily, ignoring the way Yuri squirmed in his arms at the sensation. It had been too long since they'd been able to spend proper time together. As Little Lord Brat knew Yuri's interest laid elsewhere, but not where they lay. Because of this the brat clung to Yuri like a leech most of the time.

Yuri purred proudly as he felt Yozak's potent erection throbbing behind him even as Yozak continued to nuzzle him in a particularly ticklish spot. Pushing back to rub against what he had been missing for the past two months, Yuri grinned cheekily when his actions earning a growl echoing from deep within Yozak's throat, only to gasp in shock and arousal as he found himself being flipped about until he was on his hands and knees on the bed with Yozak's much larger body atop his, making it impossible to do much else then move his ass a little.

Which he did.

A lot.

Strong hands covered his as soft nips and kisses were peppered long his neck and upper back as Yozak ground his erection against Yuri's willing globes. Yuri mewed as he relished in the gentle caresses and friction. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of Yozak's sword leaving its sheath and the seam preventing Yozak's entrance was cut. He'd discovered Yozak had a fetish for…could he call it clothes? He liked to make a hole he could fit through, before pounding him into the mattress; still fully clothed.

That or he was an exhibitionist who wanted to do it in public.

Yuri giggled at the thought, before gasping as his prostrate was stroked. Yozak had used Yuri's distraction to his advantage.

Yuri was ready.

Pressing in slowly -if maybe a bit too firmly in his impatience- Yozak kept up his otherwise gentle ministrations as he entered his gloriously tight lover -who was tighter than usual as it had been awhile- until his member was lodged firmly and balls deep into Yuri's entrance. Picking up an almost brutal pace, each thrust slapping soundly as Yozak slammed into his lover. Yuri shuddered as he came soon after, while Yozak growled happily, filling _his_ Yuri with _his_ seed; leaving him with a feeling of smugness even as he panted lightly from his efforts.

The sex had been short and intense but overall still very satisfying. Yuri was happy Yozak was always quite dominant in the bedroom -but not cruel- and still willing to cater to any whims he had. Though he thought that was because Yozak found great amusement in him riding him more than anything.

They had a very busy week ahead of them~!

**_Days Later…_ **

A lump suddenly formed in his throat at the smell of fish as the maid passed. Throwing decorum to the wind, Yuri fled the dining room for the nearest loo; to pay his patronage to the porcelain gods once more.

After he finished puking his guts out, Yuri sighed as he leaned over the toilet. Puking was very tiring and it was giving him a headache. He would have thought he'd gotten used to the local food by now! He'd tried sending healing magic through his body more than once but there was nothing to heal apparently. Caloria's food hadn't been much different to the food found in the Demon Kingdom, if a bit more meat heavy, but maybe there was a magic resistant bug he didn't know about?

It wasn't long before Conrart found him.

"Are you alright sire?"

Yuri nodded, too tired to admonish Conrart for the sire nonsenses. "I think I may had picked up a bug somewhere" a bug that was very good at hiding from healers.

"We should have Gisela take a look at you." Ordered Conrart, Yuri knew when he used _the tone_ that he had no choice in the matter, so he simply nodded his consent. Picking Yuri up, Conrart started making his way to the Kings bedroom.

"Highness!"

"Please inform Gisela her services are needed in his majesties room Gunter."

"Right away!"

Letting Gunter run on ahead of them, Conrart followed at a steadier pace as he tried not to jostle King Yuri too much as they traversed the corridors.

When they arrived, Gisela quickly took charge even as she ushered he and her father from the room.

0-

"You were right!" exclaimed Gisela the moment Conrart entered her office an hour later.

"What are you talking about Gisela?" inquired Conrart of the crazy women. Watching her demolish her book shelf look in it for something

"I remembered when I was giving his highness his examination what you wanted me to look for a number of months ago, but when his highness suddenly disappeared during his coronation I completely forgot about it!" exclaimed Gisela hysterically, startling Conrart with her behaviour.

"Gis-"

"His Majesty is _Pregnant_ with _Twins_!" cried Gisela, before promptly fainting while Conrart stood there looking like a goldfish, even as she lay on the floor.

It took Conrart a while to find the smelling salts to wake her up.

"How long?" demanded Conrart after she was conscious.

"How long what?" inquired Gisela confusedly, wondering what Conrart was talking about and how she'd gotten on a bed when the last ling she remembered she was standing.

"How long has his highness been pregnant?"

Gisela's eyes went wide as she remembered, "4 months" she breathed

Conrart nodded. It was around the time Yuri and Yozak had been going at it like rabbits on the way to the castle.

"Does he know?"

Gisela shook her head, "Wolfram was in the room, he came in about halfway through and wouldn't leave. I had enough sense to tell them I needed to run some more tests and wait for the results to come in while I did some research. That it may be a reaction of travelling to different worlds all the time"

Conrart breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he cared for his brother, unlike Gwendal and their mother, he wasn't blind to his little brothers' faults and past actions, having to cover his blunders up more than once in the past by either covering it up, or claiming it as his own.

"Let's keep this between us for now"

"His hig-"

"Will know." interrupted Conrart, even as he thought of his different options, "but only once we put physical distance been him and Wolfram. We don't know what Wolfram will attempt to do once he finds out." he had a very good idea, which was why he was so hesitant in informing Yuri while Wolfram was in the castle.

Nodding to Gisela, Conrart made his way to Gwendal's office.

0-0

Concentrating, Yuri worked at changing his magic's pure energy into air elemental magic. It was the element he felt he was pants at most …next to fire, so he needed to practice! He had the power; he just needed the control now. Gathering the wind to concentrate it at the tip of his two fingers, Yuri brought it down sharply at the block of wood. A small scratch appeared where the wind had struck. Frowning, Yuri tried again, this time adding a twist to his wrist.

There was barely a scratch.

Forgetting the twist, Yuri tried condensing the air more this time.

The scratch was deeper.

"It never ceases to amaze me when his eyes turn slitted like that." Gushed Gunter happily as he and Conrart watched his Highness practice his magic. Though Gunter admitted privately to himself that he didn't recognise the exercises his majesty was using to practice his magic. Though he seemed to be progressing marvellously with them; the exercises seemed to focus more on control rather than brute force.

Which he approved of.

" _The House of Wincott is descended from the Dragon clans of the Demon world_. This is why our eye's become slitted when our emotions or magic are high." Ry informed the demons before him. "As a half demon, the most Yuri will be able to acquire from a transformation -beside the eyes- is a pair of dragon wings and small claws or fangs, but this in unlikely and very rare." There were very rare instances when a half-breed's blood was powerful enough to produce a set of horns, but it was too rare to bother mentioning. They only knew about possible transformations due to their ancestor's journal describing one of his family transforming in order to protect their family during a war.

"What about the strange circles around the boxes?" inquired Gunter questionably, he had wanted to ask his majesty, but he had been too busy at the time and hadn't wanted to distract him.

"Purification rings" commented Ryuu lazily, having noticed them himself. "They were originally designed to purify the human's contamination back on Earth in the environment surrounding our territories." Bob's private fishing spot was littered with the rune works. "But Yuri tweaked these ones." Ryuu noted absently as he mentally translated the array in his head once more. Changing the rune for Earth into Heaven, which would change what was being purified from being physical into spiritual, while adding a rune so make sure only negative spiritual energy was targeted. Protecting the Great One.

"What exactly are these… purification rings supposed to do." Demanded Gwendal grumpily, not trusting the odd newcomer, despite how trusted he was by the new King.

"Each ring purifies to a different degree specified by the caster. Going by the rings Yuri cast, expanding outwards, each ring purifies the energy seeping from the boxes a little finer each ring it passes" no doubt so that he didn't overload each rune work with how...carnal the energy seeping from each box was. By linking the rune pattern into a multi-layer system the overall process was strengthened again by each runic circle added.

Looking back at it now, the process was so simple, but he didn't understand how Yuri had come about this stroke of genius…anytime he did really. He'd just come out with a simple but highly effective plan out of thin air without warning sometimes. But reworking an environmental purifier into an energy purifier was even above his expectations of Yuri's craziness.

"Why does Lord Shori dislike you so much Lord Ryuu?" inquired Conrart curiously. The animosity Lord Shori showed for Lord Ryuu was palpable to everyone.

"During the war Yuri enlisted after an incident that you'll need to get him to tell you about if you want to know. Well, anyway, Shori wanted me to assign Yuri to running errands when it became known he was placed in my platoon"

"Shortly into his first term after enlistment training, Yuri got a large number of our platoon killed when he tried to stop us fighting during the middle of a battle." In reality only they and the twins had survived that battle. "As punishment, he was tortured."

Conrart's eyes went wide at that. "Pardon?!"

"It was either that or have him executed" Ry waved it off lightly; with the deaths of so many allies resting solely on Yuri's shoulders, the men in the other platoons and regiment's were out for blood.

"The torture was as much punishment as protection. But because I was the one tasked with the job, Shori-chan holds a grudge," Chirped Ry thoughtfully. Remembering the time with amusement as Shori -a civilian- had tried bossing him around. The torture had been mostly sociological in nature, aimed at desensitizing Yuri to violence more than anything in a violent manner. In reality he'd just been violently torturing prisoners in front of Yuri, before making him deliver the final blow.

"I keep hearing mention of this war, but not what it was about," Inquired a curious voice as its owner emerged from the shadows.

Ry was silent for a time as he studied the newcomer, "a few years ago the Bielefelt family's resentment towards the prosperous Wincott family of Earth came to a head, and they attacked the family heads of each country by going after the children. While I am the head of the Wincott family in Britain, Yuri's father is the head of the Japanese's branches." Explained Ryuu calmly, it was old news back home. For all the easy going nature of the Wincott's, when their family was attacked that easy nature made way for a creature of nightmares.

"I wasn't aware there were any other noble families beside Yuri's on Earth." Commented Conrart suspiciously.

"For a long time that was true" admitted Ryuu as he tried to remember the date, "But about 100yrs ago a family of Bielefelt washed up on Earth in France and started causing trouble right off the bat." Leaning off the wall, Ryuu left the demon tribesmen to watch Yuri in peace, while he left to continue his research into Big Cimarron. Not feeling like disclosing anymore. He needed to get the box quickly so he could get home.

He didn't want the nanny to run the bill up any more than necessary.

0-0

Yuri was just finishing the last stack of paperwork when Gunter returned with a tea service and more paperwork. Gwendal was allowing him to ease into the workload thankfully. Gwendal increased what he covered each month. Next month he knew Gwendal planned to have him start handling the legal matters.

"Have all the invitations for the gala been sent?"

"Yes your highness," Gunter confirmed, "most of our nations allies have already sent reply's in the affirmative, though they were curious about the request for children to be among their number." It was indeed an unusual request, as well as a dangerous one to fulfil for the other nations and for them to ask for. It will show a great deal of trust if any of them actually comply with the request.

Yuri paused, "Were they informed?"

"Yes, they understand you wish to see the fruits of your labour first hand." gushed Gunter happily, "It appears your first collections are doing quite well even outside of the Great Demon Kingdom!" visiting merchants had started purchasing crates of the books to sell in neighbouring countries when they had heard of the Kings endorsement of the books.

Fingering the rim of his tea cup, Yuri was deep in thought as he stared at his latest report absently. After much research he'd learned the closest thing to a school in this world was the military academy in the Demon Kingdom. Other than that children were home schooled or their parents hired tutors. If they were educated at all.

He wanted to change that.

"The free land beside the village below us on both sides, if I wish to purchase it, how would I go about it Gunter?" it was a good location; close to the castle but away from the town on easily transformable land. He needed three locations for what he had planned, but while the second location was big enough to house two of the buildings easily, he knew thanks to Anissina's experiments that he was better off having the university building more spread out encase of explosions.

"The land is already yours your majesty." Gunter informed him, surprised as he remembered the plots of land currently displayed before his majesty as he leaned forward to get a better look. "Previous generations of Maoh have kept the land surrounding the town and castle vacant as a security measure for times of war."

Yuri nodded, happy at this news, "I want to build two schools modelled after Voltaire castle." The grid system would offer privacy for separate classes or research while offering a mode of defence as well as an easy way to add additions.

"A school your highness?" he couldn't see why. They had a perfectly fine Military academy, while tutors handled the rest.

Yuri nodded, "a central location where the students can learn the basics of a few professions as well as life skills." Yuri explained, "On Earth, there are around five different levels and types of institutions geared to education. I wish to instil three of them here in this world. "

Taking out the list he'd created, Yuri let Gunter peruse it.

"Many Master's don't like taking on an Apprentice because they don't want to go through the basics, they waste a lot of resources doing so." he'd done his research in this, so he knew what was going on.

The lowest level will be geared towards teaching literacy and numeracy skills as well as skill's they'd need around the house. The second will teach the basic's required in a number of apprenticeships, while the third will be where students can gain their mastery."

Letting Gunter stew over his words, Yuri rubbed his growing stomach; the skin of his stomach felt tight; like he had eaten too much. He was getting fat, and his magic acted up whenever he tried to practice his combat magic.

Paying attention once more, Yuri sipped his tea as Gunter started going through the particulars of his plan. Taking notes when appropriate.

0-0

Days later, as the musicians played a combination of both worlds instruments, the leaders of the different nations danced and chatted among themselves.

"Where is his majesty going?" inquired Heathcrife as he watched King Yuri leave the room.

"His majesty is probably sneaking off to observe the children. He's been quite nervous about the children's reactions to his books." Yozak grinned in amusement, Gwendal and Gunter had received the brunt of Yuri's fretting.

Heathcrife laughed at that, well able to imagine a fretting King Yuri driving his retainers barmy in his worry over his latest endeavour.

0

Standing in the doorway, Yuri watched the enchanted children listen to Gisela as she read the current story; the one that recounted Tom's adventures through the Great Demon Kingdom. He, Conrart and Yozak had originally discussed reading the human books first, but both agreed it was too good an opportunity to humanise the demons to the human children to pass up. They would be reading the human books, but it would be mixed up with demon tribe ones as well.

During the course of their visit the visiting children would be entertained with stories, games and crafts from different cultures.

Beatrice and Greta were getting along like two peas in a pod.

He'd arranged with Heathcrife for Greta to be schooled with Beatrice for six months of the year, before the two returned to the Demon Kingdom for another six months of education.

This arrangement would allow both children to have fond memories of both humans and demon tribesmen, which would hopfully keep both nations form waring in the future.

0-0

When Yozak found Yuri long after the ball had finished, he was staring with dead eyes at the three forbidden boxes they had already been able to claim; Yuri, his brother and that Ryuu would be heading to Earth soon to pick up the last one from the Earth Demon King. It was a look he didn't like to see in his Yuri's eyes; a look he recognised from the eyes of what comrades from other platoons had survived the war.

Yozak said nothing, merely went and hugged his little lover loosely while he waited for Yuri to emerge from his mind.

"When you see the children so excited over a simple story, it makes the horrors in this room not seem so real" mumbled Yuri, _or question if the children's happiness was real or faked._ But Yozak still heard him.


	9. Endings and Beginnings

_"Call my name and I will overcome limitations. My name is Willem Du Soliel Eli De Morgif! If I should lose this stone in my brow and become an ordinary blade, I will always remain a faithful servant of the Demon King and will die on the battlefield."_

Inscription on the back of Morgif's sword guard:

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Shadow creatures appeared when the boxes opened, attacking everyone within reach as the negative energy spread beyond the Demon Kingdoms borders.

The battle against the Originator and the Great One was fierce on all sides, if more a battle of will then anything else. Using a heavily decorated and restored Morgif, Yuri used Morgif's magical abilities and his own healing powers to cut the Great One's soul free of the dark taint and defeat –more like purify- The Originator.

As the sky immediately cleared of the ominous clouds and the dark taint in the air vanished, Yuri felt the distinct desire for a hot bath. Hearing a humming sound on the wind, Yuri turned to face it, only to find a vortex opening before him.

"Now? Really?"

"The dimensional fabric separating the two worlds is unstable Shibuya." Murata informed Yuri sagaciously if a little sadly, "the fight with the Originator unbalanced it, making it unstable. The Great One is giving us a one-way ticket home to Earth."

Looking at the portal the Great One had opened for them, Yuri hesitated. If he went now, he'd see his family, his comrades. Graduate school and live comfortably due to his investments during the war.

But he had a kingdom that relied on him.

It was true he'd brought over enough blueprints for different inventions that would improve his people's lives, as well as a large variety of different produce to strengthen this worlds genetics...the books and merchandise he endorsed and sponsored was doing wonders as well for the economy and social views. Turning to look at Conrart and the others, Yuri made his decision.

"The portals closing Shibuya"

"Let it." Turning to Murata, Yuri smiled "I will not hold you here if you wish to return, but I will not be returning to Earth this day. I have prior commitments, Murata, ones that cannot be postponed or given to another to attend to."

"What of your parents!?" yelled Murata, shocked.

"I said my goodbyes long ago." Commented Yuri as he walked back to the others, hope lighting their eyes the more he approached. During the war; when he'd realised age meant nothing when it came to death. He'd put his affairs in order and wrote and recorded what he wished to say should he perish on the battlefield or through an assassination during one of his recuperation leaves. Not only that, he should be able to cross over in the future once he gave the dimensional lining time to heal with his own power like in the past. Murata didn't know that though, as he was raised as a human rather than a demon on Earth.

Looking at a glum Yozak -who wasn't even looking at him!- Yuri grinned cheekily, flipping his now ankle long hair; a side effect from using so much magic.

_Besides, I got one sexy cross dresser waiting for me here!_

Murata sighed dramatically, before smiling and joining his best friend -in this life- as he re-joined his loyal vessels; letting the portal close without stepping through. It was true he held no love for the world they left; having always felt this world was much more his home. But he'd still expected Shibuya to leave for a time before he helped to drag him back. Though he supposed he was staying so the children who were due in two months would have a father…

_Oh well~!_

Walking toward the small group of Demon Tribesmen, Murata was curious about how it'd all turn out.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Busted' is a side one-shot for this story.
> 
> While not what I had originally planned, I didn't want to just leave the story unfinished. I may come back in the future and add more to it, but I think this may be the last KKM I do that's not a crossover or one-shot, as I've become more interested in Harry Potter.
> 
> Originally, I wanted Yozak and Adalbert to compete for Yuri's affections until it ended in a threesome.


End file.
